Here For You
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: I just graduated high school with the love of my life. We've had some rough times and these are our memories...Tsu/Shizu BONUS CHAPTER ADDED /Revision in progress\
1. Prolouge

Me: OK, then. This is my first shot at yuri. I got the inspiration and support from Kiros Razer. Thanks! Now, onto the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or any other affiliated characters. This is alternate universe, so be gentle. And if the characters are a bit OOC, I'm sorry. Enjoy!

--

A year ago, today, I met the love of my life. And now, we lay together, hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes. I'll tell you how it all happened. After I met her...I've been able to remember everything I've ever said to her. Some of the things I've said...I can admit, I'm not very proud of...but...like any couple, we got through it. Together.

--

Me: Awful sad intro, huh? And yes, it is first person. You'll find out through who's perspection it is in the first REAL chapter. Oh well...I don't really think there's any point to reviewing the prolouge, but if you want to...go ahead.


	2. The New Girl

Me: Here's the first real chapter of the story. I hope you like it. Like I said in the intro, I'm new at this, so go easy on me. I'm trying really hard.

_'Italics'_ are thoughts

"Normal" is speaking

--

I sat impatiently in my chair. My first block was taking FOREVER. Everyone in class looked at the door as a soft knock interrupted the incessant chatter. My eyes widened as the cutest girl I'd ever seen in my life walked in. She was tall, slender, and quite gorgeous. '_Wow...sh-she's beautiful...I...I've gotta talk to her.'_

"Class! This is Shizune. She just transferred in from Kyoto. Be nice. She skipped a few grades. She should actually be a freshman, agewise," Sarutobi shouted. His voice was loud and grated on my nerves. "You can sit by Tsunade. Tsunade! Raise your hand, girlie!"

I raised my hand and an eyebrow. The girl looked at me timidly but walked up the stairs to sit by me. I smiled and said, "Hey, c'mon. Don't be shy. I don't bite. Much."

"Heh...sorry. I can't help it.." replied the girl. Her eyes, that I soon recognized as onyx black, were glittering and looking around nervously.

'_Aw! She's so DAMN cute!'_ I thought. Of course...I didn't say that. Instead, I whispered, "Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure," Shizune answered. A light blush fell across her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile even wider. She laughed as I stuck my tongue out at our lecture over human anatomy. "Do you like science?" she asked.

"Yeah. See, I wanna be a doctor...of sorts. I really wanna be a forensic pathologist, " I grinned.

"Cool. Morbid, but cool," she giggled. She was so enchanting, I had to struggle to keep myself from drooling on the desk. Then, she looked away. I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. Suddenly, I saw her shoulders heave and shudder.

"You ok?" I interrogated. I laid a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed.

She turned back to face me and rubbed her eyes to sweep the tears away. Shizune nodded and said, "Mm-hm. I'll be fine...but my big brother...he wanted to be a forensic pathologist also."

"What happened to him, Shizune?"

"After he graduated, first in his class, some of his classmates got jealous. He had won a scholarship, you see. And they had lost it to him. They couldn't take it and so they jumped him one night on his way home...he was shot sixteen times in the chest and in the head...I could barely recognize him..." Shizune sobbed softly. Needless to say, I felt terrible about bringing up such a sad time in her life. I pulled her close and snuggled her head against me.

"Hey, Mr. Sarutobi! We need to go. Shizune's a little bit upset. I'll comfort her, but I request a pass outta here to do so," I yelled. With a grudging nod, Sarutobi had a pass written for us by the time we got to his desk. We started down the hallway towards the attendance office. We signed out and I walked her to my car. I told her to wait. I cleared the passenger seat of my midnight blue, 1964 Mustang. "Here. Oh, wait. We'll go to my place. Do you need to call your parents?"

"My parents died two years ago. I'm all alone. Now, at least," Shizune whimpered.

"Not anymore, hun. I'm here. You're not alone," I exclaimed. My hands grasped her shoulders and I grinned reassuringly at this raven-haired cutie.

"Th-thanks, Tsunade. I have an apartment. You can-"

"If you're even gonna **suggest **taking you there, the answer is absolutely not. I'm gonna have you move in with me. My only family is my grandfather. And his brother. And they live a mile away," I commanded. I have a habit of doing that. I naturally like to take command. My blonde hair flicked me in the face. "Ow."

"Heh..." she grinned defeatedly, "I suppose I've got no other choice, then?"

"Nope. Now, listen..." I began describing the rooms she could choose from. We had gotten into my car and I had already driven more than halfway home. I grinned widely when I discovered that she liked to sing to the radio too. We sang and laughed until we were only three blocks from my house. I had turned down the radio to find that Shizune had stopped singing. We had just pulled into my driveway. We sat there for a few minutes, until I grabbed her hand. I must've been blushing. Thankfully, my hair is long enough that it covers my cheeks and my hazel eyes that constantly gaze over her body.

"Tsunade...I really mean it...thanks," Shizune whispered quietly. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I let go of her hand after several more minutes and we exited the car to carry our school bags inside.

I stepped into the kitchen to make lunch. After all, it was almost 12:30...I gathered noodles, spices and broth and began to make ramen. I strode into the living room after it was ready to find Shizune curled up on the couch. Her sleeping countenance was wrapped in my overly large army jacket. She was cuddling the fabric and sighing. I breathed, "Oh, dear God in Heaven..."

"Tsu...nade...mmm..." purred the girl. She was still sleeping. I was definitely blushing. I felt it as it crawled over my face.

I shook her shoulder until she looked up at me, dazed with sleep. "Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up. Lunch is done..."

"Hm? What're we having?" asked the raven-haired girl with a yawn.

_'She's just fifteen, she's just fifteen, she is ONLY FIFTEEN!!'_ I shouted in my head. I had to keep reminding myself. Or else, I'd jump her. _'Wow. That'd be a sight to see...'_

"Hello? Tsunade? You in there?" Shizune questioned.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I brushed the blonde strands out of my eyes and stated, "Ramen. Hope that's ok with you."

"Yup. That's fine. It isn't gonna kill me though, is it?" teased the girl. I ruffled her hair amd grinned. She raced me to the kitchen.

I retorted to her earlier question, "No, it won't kill you. I paid attention this time." I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled again. We ate and then washed the dishes. As she dried, I halted my work. I gazed at her and said, "After this, we can choose your room."

"Ok, Tsunade. Say...can I stay with you tonight? I had a pretty rough day..." hesitated the girl. Her onyx eyes were on the verge of tears and I could tell she needed someone to hold her.

I dried my hands and clutched hers. I smiled and gave her a tender look. "That'd be fine. C'mon, let's go." We walked through the hallway and entered my room. The walls were a deep red. I had Indian decor and the like adorning the walls.

"Wow," she said, "I really like your room.

"Thanks," I blushed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. We laid down on the bed and snuggled under the cotton sheets. We fell asleep within minutes. And I slept peacefully, her sweet scent filling my senses.

--

Me: All right. That's the first REAL chapter. Please read and REVIEW. I really need some feedback on this. This is my first time writing this.


	3. Proof

Me: Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy Tsunade kickin' some ass!

--

I awoke to a slight weight on my side. I looked down to see Shizune cuddled against my body. Her face was nuzzling my neck and she had one arm flung over my chest. One of her legs was tangled with mine. I felt the heat rise to my face. And Shizune's warm breath on the sensetive spot on my neck, it made my temperature rise to a new high. "Shizune...c'mon. I know it's Saturday...but you gotta get up so we can go shopping."

She moaned, "Tsunade...I don't wanna!" Her pouting face looked so adorable. The younger girl snuggled against me even more and mumbled into my neck. I had to admit to myself that I was really turned on. So to relieve some stress, I crawled out and took a nice, long shower.After I was done, I opened my door to find Shizune sitting up and clutching a picture to her chest. "Oh! Tsu-Tsunade! I-I didn't notice you there!" Shizune cried in surprise.

"What's wrong, Shizune...?" I asked as I walked over to her. I was wearing a pair of black short shorts, a white tanktop, and thigh-high striped socks. I sat down and hugged her tightly.

"This was my family..." Shizune whimpered into my neck.

"Oh, Shizune..." I couldn't continue. The picture had captured them in a moment of happiness. Shizune, in the picture, looked to be around nine years old. Her brother, a tall young man with long, icy blue hair, carried the girl. He grinned as Shizune smiled widely. A woman with dark eyes and light blue hair stood beside them. A man with long, black hair and blue eyes glared at the sun. I put the picture aside and cradled her against me. "Shh...shh...calm down. I'm here for you now. C'mon..." I cooed softly.

"His name was Dan..." said the onyx eyed girl. Her soft voice in my ear made me remember how much pain she was in. I stroked her hair softly and tugged her face upwards. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Tsunade...so much..." I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "Let's go to the mall, " she smiled at me.

_'Damn.'_ I waited for her to get dressed. She isn't...as endowed as me, so she couldn't wear one of my shirts. But we are pretty close in jean size. She walked into my room after dressing. She wore her school button-up, my army jacket, and my rockstar jeans. They were faded denim, tight against her legs, and had leather lining on the outside. "Yup. You're cute. Let's go. Oh, by the way, do you wanna play some soccer after we're done shopping?" I asked. Soccer is my favorite sport...

"Sure. One on one?" she giggled as we strode, hand in hand, to my car. We never stopped holding hands as I drove. I think it reassured her to have someone there. That constant contact between humans can be so...relieveing after being alone for so long. My one hand feel on the steering wheel loosened as Shizune sneezed. I laughed. The radio blasted Paramore.

"Here we are! Let's go buy you some clothes!!" I shouted as I ran out of the car. I locked it with the auto-lock feature. (Installed it myself.)

We started in Pac Sun. She ran to the jeans and then turned to ask me sheepishly, "How much do we have to spend?"

I dug my wallet out of my back pocket, the chain clanging softly. I inspected the contents and said, "Oh, about 400,000,000 ryo. Get whatever ya want. I need to get some clothes too." I smirked and ran to the jeans also. I couldn't reach the top shelf which irritated me. Shizune tapped my shoulder lightly and grabbed the jeans I had been reaching for. She smiled and handed them to me. The time we took talking and joking around took longer than just picking out clothes.

"Well, well, well. Tsunade and the new girl are lesbos..." exclaimed an irritating voice. We glanced over to see the newest student teacher, Koharu, glaring at as malevolently. I stalked forward, shifting my body into a fighting stance.

"Whaddya want, bitch?" I growled. I balled my hands into fists, ready to fight. I raised my right fist to punch her. Shizune was standing in front of me suddenly. "What're you doing, Shizune? I can do this!"

"Tsunade, fighting won't stop this. We can't do anything."

"Shizune, I said to GET OUTTA MY FUCKIN' WAY! SHE INSULTED YOU! AND I WON'T LET HER DO THAT!!" I shrieked. My voice had raised a couple decibals and I was red from anger.

"Tsunade! I don't care...I don't care...it's fine...let's just pay for our stuff and go...please..." Shizune began to cry. I felt terrible all over again. I reached for her hand, tugged gently, and she turned to face me. She had tears running down her cheeks and fear filled her eyes. "I just wanna get out of here...let's go play soccer or something..."

I glared at Koharu and stepped toward her. A deep rage filled my heart. I geared back and punched her as hard as I possibly could manage. She flew back several feet and blood spewed everywhere. She got up and launched herself at me. I retaliated and yelled in between punches, "I don't care what you do to me! Just- never- make- my- friend- CRY!"

"Your '_friend' _? Oh, that's RICH!" cried the bludgered woman. She came at me, fists flying. I blocked every punch and then attacked again. Then, Koharu fell to the ground. She was unconsious and I wasn't going to wait around. I quickly paid for our clothes and dashed out of the store, Shizune in tow.

"That bitch...she can't talk to you like that. You're my friend and I won't let anyone be mean to the ones I care about. And if they are...I'll kick their asses. Kinda like how I just did," I grimaced. I heard a sniffle behiond me and turned to see a few stray tears finding paths down Shizune's face. '_Damnit. She's cute and all when she cries...but she's so much cuter when she smiles. I hate seeing her cry...'_ I thought. I stepped forward and gently wiped away the droplets.

"I'm not sad, Tsunade. It's just...nobody has ever stood up for me like that. Well...nobody except my brother. I mean...friendwise."

"Well then, they weren't true friends. True friends will do anything for each other. See...a good friend will come bail you out of jail, but a _true _friend will be sitting beside you in jail with a cigarette in their mouth saying, 'He didn't look like a cop'. Understood?" I stated.

She giggled and nodded. "Let's go play some soccer." I agreed with that statement and we headed out to the fields. My 'Stang hummed quietly as we sat at the gates to the park for a few moments. It wasn't packed; in fact, very few people were there. I turned to her and smiled softly. "Hey...are there any parties coming up?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru's birthday party. This year it's a costume party. And he says we have to show up individually with masks on. And we can't use our real names." I stared out the window until I heard a honk from behind us. I quickly moved and found a parking spot.

"Ok, we can talk about that later. For now..."

"Let's play some soccer!!" I cheered. I kicked the ball down the field and scored first. We kept trying to avoid hurting each other. It was like an unspoken, mutual agreement. I grabbed her shoulders and she grabbed mine. We punted the ball back and forth between each other and the limited space there. After several more moments, we fell to the ground. We panted and gasped for air. I managed to breathe, "That was fun...!"

"Y-yeah...it really was..." Shizune sighed. We caught each other's gaze and couldn't pull away. She turned away first. "So...about Orochimaru's party..."

I laughed and said, "Looks like you're gonna hang at your place that day. Or at the costume shop. I'm gonna need a while to get ready."

"That's because your hair is so long," Shizune chided teasingly. Her short, black hair was shiny and fell lightly on her forehead. I stuck my tongue out at her and tickled her. She started laughing and trying to get me back. I caved when I saw her grab her stomach.

"Sorry. You feel sick?"

"A little...don't worry, though."

We got home a little after seven thirty and got cleaned up. I sat on the couch and watched TV. The I'd been watching was a medical thriller. And I was hooked. _'Guilty pleasure!'_ I thought. Then I laughed to myself, "That could so easily get misconstrued..." I shot up off the couch when I heard a loud thump from the direction of the bedrooms. I ran to the room Shizune had chosen earlier and found her on the ground. She was clutching her mouth, and I saw that she had coughed blood.

"Tsuna...de..." she whimpered before collapsing completely. Her body fell limp and I paniked. I had taken tons of medical classes and my mind all of a sudden blanked. I picked her up and drove her to the hospital.

"Miss? Are you her guardian?" asked a nurse. I nodded numbly. "It's ok. It was just a little case of jarring. She's fine. Something might've gotten her stomach to tighten too much and her body just...paniked. It is a bodily reflex, you know."

"I know..." I mumbled. I fell asleep in the chair next to Shizune's bed. They kept her there to make sure it wasn't something more. I didn't wake until dawn.

--

Me: Sorry it took so long for an update. I usually update my stories faster than that but we have Terra Nova this week. It sucks ass and stuff like that. But it gives me time to work on _writing _my story. I usually write it in my notebook, then type it up. Please review and if I need to work on it, tell me!


	4. Oops

Me: Okie Dokie. I decided that the relationship between Tsu and Shizu should go a bit slower. It needed a teeny bit of strain too.

--

I yawned and stretched as the sunlight poured through the windows. I looked over to see Shizune rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I smiled softly when she finally focused on me. I reached over and rubbed her back and said, "What? Was yesterday's stress too much for ya, bud?"

"Cute. Very cute. 'Bud' ? A new nickname? _Pet_ name possibly?" she teased. I turned away, blushing. She didn't catch me and instead asked, "Today's Sunday, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Oh, we have homework, don't we? We should do that before we have fun..." she commented. She stared out the window and said, "It looks like it could rain."

It did. thick, black clouds were gathering in the west. I exited the room to allow her some privacy. When she walked out, fully dressed, I smiled. She looked so cute in those capris and that white tanktop. She had brushed through her hair, making the raven-like gloss ever more apparent. I blushed again, a now common occurrence. Grinning, I said, "All right...let's go. If you're _that_ anxious to do homework..."

"Well, I just wanna get it done...I'm not a procrastinator...like _some_people I know..." Shizune emphasized. I knew she was referring to me. I didn't care. I was just happy we were together. Well...not like that but friends. She suddenly stopped me right before I opened the car door. She forced to turn and look at her. I quirked a brow as a signal for her to continue. She asked, "I kinda wanted to meet Orochimaru after we get our homework done. Before we left school on Friday I heard people whispering that you two were friends..." I thought I sensed...jealousy in her tone. But I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, yeah! I talked about him a little yesterday, when we were laying in the grass, remember? He's one of my best friends and a FLAMING FAG. He's great to go shopping with. And he can touch your butt and not be a pervert about it." I was telling the truth and exaggerating a teeny bit. He's never touched my butt unless we were just messing around like at the school dances.

She raised her eyebrows in earnest, "Really? That's it?"

"Yes, _dear_," I mocked. I grinned and ducked into the car before she could smack me playfully. I rolled down the windows and drove slowly, enjoying the air. My thoughts wandered to Orochimaru's big birthday dance coming in about two months. I wondered what to be...'_Oh, the irony if I were Juliet...I'm more of the Romeo go-getter type...'_

"Thinking?" asked my roommate. I turned to her and nodded softly. She tugged my sleeve and whispered, "Don't think too hard..."

"Worried?" I questioned.

"Yeah." We sat in silence until we got home. Again, we held hands for a little bit before getting out. I frowned at the blackened bank of clouds that head gathered. Steadily making our way inside, the rain poured just as we had stepped in.

I felt the cool rush that the rain brought and was suddenly energized. I ran, headlong, into the downpour. I twirled and laughed, "It's been so hot lately!! This is SUCH a relief!" Shizune smiled and ran after me. We danced and ran in the water until we were completely drenched. After our excitement was sated, I led her inside. "Was that fun, or what?"

"That was fun...but now I'm COLD!" Shizune screamed with laughter. She shook her wet tresses and sprayed me with the escaping droplets.

"You go take a shower first. Technically, you're still a guest."

"No, I'm your rooming buddy..."

"Still," I stated, pointing to the bathroom door, "you get first dibs." As she grudgingly left, I walked to my room at the end of the hall. I picked out my favorite pair of boxers and a midriff tanktop to wear. After picking that out, I stood there, dripping the excess rain onto the carpet. Then, something fluffy hit the side of my head. I looked down to see a towel laying on the floor, harmless and dry. I turned to see Shizune struggling to contain her pent up laughter. I threw the towel back at her, grabbed my clothes, and slammed the bathroom door on the way in. I fell back against the wood of the door and let my shaky legs give out. Earlier, when I saw her in the light after playing in the rain...and the wet fabric clung to her flesh...I got aroused. I slowly got undressed and turned on the water. '_Maybe a cold shower will calm me down..._' I thought longingly. I stepped in and felt the cool water fall on my flesh. I gasped and arched as it hit the base of my spine and rolled down my slender legs. I finally stopped soaking myself in the water and washed my hair. I got out and dried off. I pulled on the tanktop and my boxers. Then I strode to my room, considering an answer for if she asked me what took so long...I thought dryly '_Don't worry about it, hun. It's not like I was masturbating at the thought of you touching me...Yeah. THAT'LL charm 'er...'_

"Hey, little mermaid, what's up?" Shizune teased. She was sitting on my bed, her binder splayed out in front of her. She grinned as I looked at her questioningly, "Yeah, I'm already done. I got bored and decided that I'd just kinda hang out in here."

I smirked. "Really? Aw, did you wanna see me naked?"

"Oh, yeah, baby. Come on. Strip tease." She laughed as I started to pretend to pull off my tanktop.

I yawned, "Well...I'm tired..."

She exclaimed, "It's only eight thirty! And you have homework!!"

"So? Homework sucks...it wants to eat my brain..." I replied. I plopped onto my bed and stretched, arching my back and flexing my abs purposefully. I wanted her to look. Stare. Drool...like I did when I saw how CUTE she was...

"Tsunade..." she chided. I grinned and tickled her. She screeched with laughter and we rolled around in a tickle war. Soon we were entangled in the sheets , our faces only inches apart. I gulped and felt the heat return to my face. She blushed and turned away, saying, "I should probably go to bed too...I guess you can copy off my answers in the morning."

With that, she untangled herself from the sheets and my embrace. '_Damn..'_ I mentally quipped.

--

Me: Sorry if that's too short, but I've been really busy with some end of school stuff. I hope to update again soon!


	5. First real day

Me: Next chappie! Yay! I was really neglecting this fic and I thought it needed some love. XD Wow. I'm being really random right now.

"Five...forty...five...in the FUCKING MORNING! IT's too early to start getting ready!" I whined. I hated getting up for school. It sucked ass. I grumbled and drank more of my coffee. "Damn..."

"Good morning, Tsunade!" Shizune quipped. She strolled into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee and a bagel. Then she sat down across from me and asked me, "Why the long face?"

I questioned, "How can you be so chipper in the mornings?" I laid my head on the table and sighed. I hate mornings. I hate school. It's boring. Then I asked, "What other classes do you have?"

"Uh..." Shizune ran to get her schedule, presumably and I waited. She returned, saying, "First block...I have Advanced Algebra with Fotoruki Sokuske...uh...Second block: Government History with Utatane Koharu. Third block: Phsycology with Matsumari Konorika. Fourth block: Anatomy and physiology. With Sarutobi, obviously. Fifth block: AP Music Theory with Sarusano Miturma. Sixth block: Spanish IV with Dokusani Foku. Seventh block...AP Japanese Literature and Grammar with Gansiko Yuri."

I laughed, "Well...we have second, third, fourth and seventh with each other. That'll be fun. I'm in the Math Physics Institute in the mornings and so I don't have a math class during the day. Lucky, huh?"

"Hardly. When do you have to be there? Around...six, right?" Shizune asked. I nodded. She giggled, "Look at the time."

"OH, SHIT! IT'S FIVE TIL! I'M DEAD, DEAD, DEAD! See ya later, Shizune! Bye!" I grabbed my skirt, pulled it on, and flung my button-up over my shoulder. I had left my bookbag in the car. I rushed off and when I arrived, I adjusted my clothing so that I looked presentable. I strolled in and endured an entire hour and a half of math, physics, and notes. And...no Shizune. I was really bored, not being able to talk to her. When we let out at seven thirty, I got into my car and decided to pick Shizune up and drive her to school. She walked out and smiled. Amazingly, I still managed to look decent, despite my hurry. "Any problem with Cascada?" I asked.

"Nope." Shizune sat down and put her bag in the back with mine. We listened to Because the Night and sang along too. It was funny. We drove into the student parking lot, singing a love song at the top of our lungs at only eight in the morning. Walking in, we ran into Anko and Kurenai. Two freshmen who could easily make the 'Bang That' list. I mean, I'm not interested, but I met them in middle school. "Um...hi, I'm Shizune."

"Hi! I'm Anko!" replied the violet haired girl. Her muddy brown eyes matched her impeccable smile. I grinned and shook my head.

"Hello, Shizune. I'm Kurenai. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurenai said. She was always more sensible and could really help you out when you were having problems. I'd have to talk to her sometime...

"So, Tsunade, will you ever...?" Anko left off the end of the question.

"Sorry, Anko. But I have feelings for someone else. And I'm hoping that they'll return those feelings..." I stated than headed off for Sarutobi's class. Shizune followed me and grasped my shoulder. I shook it off and stalked ahead. I hated being cruel but I just needed to think...'What the hell was I thinking? "I have feelings for someone else. And I'm hoping they'll return those feelings..." I'm so STUPID! GAH!' I accidentally ran into Koharu.

"Watch it, Tsunade. Or else you'll get something worse than a simple bump on the head!" she threatened. I glared at her as she walked off. I want to kill her. Especially after all that had happened...

"What happened, Tsunade? I saw you glaring at Koharu and I didn't want you to do anything brash..." Shizune panted. She had fallen behind and had walked in just as Koharu left. "Are you still mad over what happened?"

"Yes, I'm still mad!" I retorted. I was angry and now was not the time to mess with me...

"Tsunade...you know, you could've just beaten her into a pulp and then you wouldn't have had to deal with her today..."

"Are you trying to patronize me, Shizune?" I interrogated venomously.

She gulped and said, "Y'know...when you're angry, your eyes...change. They're usually this gorgeous hazel...but now thay have a red-like tinting...like right at the edges..."

I shook my head and tried to calm down. I looked up at her and grimaced. I sighed, "Sorry, Shizune." I jumped on the desk and put in my iPod. Only this time, I hooked up the pocket speakers. And it blasted Bad Boy. I started dancing to the beat and singing.

"SEXY DANCE!" I heard. I looked over to see Jiraiya smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for Shizune's response. She had turned away. I stopped and hopped off the table. "Aw, Tsunade, why'd ya stop? Oh. Hey there, cutie!" he exclaimed after noticing Shizune.

"Hi, I'm Shizune. And you are...?"

"That's Jiraiya, the school pervert. He's always pleased to meet women. Don't be fooled by his dashing good looks. He's an ass." I love teasing Jiraiya and so I couldn't help but take a stab at him. We had to sit down as class had begun. Koharu, who had been made a teacher to fill in for the real one, made class a living hell for me. I had to answer everything. Once the bell had rang, I started to tease Jiraiya again.

"Oh, Tsunade, that's just mean!" he whined. The bell rang before we could continue. It was time for fourth block. It was one of those days where it was only a half day. So we went to fourth block.

I let my head fall against my desk and took out my iPod. I listened to Bring the Pain by MSI. It didn't help my headache, but it helped my anger. It was like stress relief. Of course, another good form of stress relief is...

"TSUNADE! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! WHAT IS THE MEDULLA OBLONGATA?" Sarutaobi screeched. And I mean, screeched.

"The medulla oblongata or metencephalon, also known as the spinal bulb, is the lowest division of the encephalon, and is continuous with the spinal cord!" I replied, half shaken and scared. I was actually terrinfied of Sarutobi. He scared me because he had supposedly killed someone.

"Correct, now see here as..." he continued with his lecture over the spinal cord and I relaxed again.

"Phew..."I sighed. Shizune giggled and finally, the bell rang. We walked out of the room and I exclaimed, "He scared the HELL outta me! But thankfully, I memorized all that stuff!" I have a great memory when it came to things that interested me.

"I thought it was funny. You almost jumped outta your skin!" Shizune teased. I snatched her books and ran to our second block. I hid them in my bag and when she stormed into the room I nearly knocked myself out with a nosebleed. Her face was flushed with anger and those onyx orbs that were already dark were a smoldering black. (Imagine that and tell me that you don't think it's hot. Yeah, you couldn't, huh? My point proven.) "TSUNADE! GIVE ME MY BOOKS! OR ELSE WHEN WE GET HOME, I'LL TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!"

"And that's supposed to be a bad death, right?" I asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and sat beside me quietly as our fourth block continued.

The bell rang after more agonizing moments of silence. Shizune turned to me and said, "I don't...feel to good. Could we go home?"

I nodded and pulled her to the attendance office. I explained and they put it as a "family emergency/critical illness" abcense. I liked these ladies in the office. They were really nice and would understand if you were really hurting. We drove home in a pained silence. I must've done something..."Shizune? Did...I do something?"

"No...not you. That Anko girl. She likes you. Doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Do you like her?"

"No. Jeez, what is this? 'Jerry Springer'? I don't like her! I like- someone else..."

"Oh...OK. I guess...I'll just go lay down. I'm really not feeling good...I suppose I should've taken my meds from Doc today..."

She started to sway a little and I caught her. She was surprisingly stubborn. I carried her to my room and laid her on my bed to rest. For once, I sat down and did my homework then I went to bed too. I crawled in beside Shizune and blushed when she rolled over to face me and curled against my body. I held her and whispered, "I like you, Shizune.."

Me: Short, but loosely based off what happens in my life. Sucks, right? Well, tell me how I did. Next chapter is Orochimaru's big bash! It'll be more fun than this but if you can't imagine Tsunade hopping onto a desk and dancing, you've got serious issues. And Shizune just doesn't want to admit that that's sexy. XD Sorry for the randomness...


	6. Birthday Bash

Me: And for the one thing I've been DYING to write...Orochimaru's birthday bash. It takes place almost two months after Shizune moved in with Tsunade. I just wanted to clarify that. And to all the people who noticed, but did not mention it, I made a few changes to Tsunade and Shizune's schedules. If you noticed in chapter 1, they were in Sarutobi's FIRST block class. But in chapter 5, it says they have Sarutobi's class together FOURTH block. I confused myself with it, but I feel too lazy right now to go and change it.

--

I gazed at myself in the mirror and realized something. '_I'm a fucking wreck. I'm not gonna dance with anyone...'_ My hair was still dripping wet and I still hadn't dried off completely. Of course, in the privacy of my room, I stood there in my towel. And that was it.

"Hey, Tsu- oh. S-sorry!" Shizune stammered after she stumbled into my room. We never looked away from each other. But still, we both gave the other an odd look. She blushed and turned away after several minutes. She continued, "Um...I just wanted to say that I'd see you later. Anko and Kurenai are here to pick me up to get me ready. Lord knows, I'm helpless when it comes to this stuff." She chuckled and rushed out of my room.

'_Damn her. And I wanted to give her a hug. Of course, given the state of dress, or rather...state of UNdress that I'm in, she would've passed out. It's been two months...but I fell for her instantly. I've never believed in love at first sight. But this...Shizune took me by surprise. She has such a pure heart...but whenever she has a nightmare, she insists on sleeping in my room. When she's wearing a tanktop and panties. It's torture!! Well...at least we can comfort each other...' _I thought half dejectedly. I turned to the surprise costume my grandfather had gotten for me when I accidentally let it slip about the party. Shizune had been the one to pick it up, so she knew what it was. "Oh, the irony. Juliet. I'm never letting my grandpa know about any parties I go to ever again." Ringing out, the phone made me jump a little. I answered with a sharp edge to my voice. "Hello?"

"Dayum, Tsunade. Is that any way to talk to the birthday boy? I mean, really, baby. You gotta calm down." stated my friend.

"I suppose not. Sorry, Orochi-honey. But you just can't call me outta the blue. You know how I feel about phone calls."

"I know. You like to make them, not recieve them. Is that how you feel about your-"

"Don't even say it. Or else I won't go to your little party."

"That's cruel, hun."

"I know. So? Did you call to ask about my costume?"

Orochimaru paused and gave me time to pick out a bra and a pair of panties to put on after I dried off. He finally said, "Yes! Now, who are you gonna be, and what are the colors?"

"Juliet. The dress is an olive green, with a red slit down the middle; where the fabric meets, you know? And then there's a tie with gold tassles at the ends so I can show where my waist is. Otherwise, I'll seem formless."

"B.S. You have an hourglass figure. I mean, have you _looked_ at your boobs lately?!"

"Orochimaru, you're cuttin' it close. You take even longer than me to get ready and there's only an hour left before your party," I reminded him.

He gasped, "You're RIGHT!! Gotta go!! And BTW, you're gonna meet your Romeo at my party!!"

"WAIT!! WHAT DO YOU-?!" I couldn't finish before he hung up. "Damn him!" I cursed. I glanced at the mirror once again and let my towel drop. I looked at my physique and asked myself why people thought I was hot. My blonde hair fell down to my waist and shined in the light of my room. I then gazed at my own eyes and saw how there was a small touch of amber at the very edges of my hazel eyes. As I let my eyes wander down, I realized how large my breasts truly were. "No wonder so many guys stare at my chest..." I grumbled. My eyes followed the well tapered flow of my stomach to the apex of my thighs. From there, I stared at my long, slender legs. Feminine but athletic too. That's what describes me best. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started to get ready. I slipped on the dress and felt the silky material slide over my skin. It was soothing. I then set myself to fixing my hair. I dried it and then pulled it back into an elegant bun. I took the extra strands at the back and spun them around the bun. I also let a few strands fall out at the base of my neck. Then I put on a small amount of make-up. "Finally!" I sighed, my voice exasperated. I ran out the door to my Mustang and then remembered something. "My mask!" I ran back in and grabbed it. It was a simple thing, a small piece of rough plastic, painted gold with a tiny, yet intricate design around the edges. Getting back to my car, I got in and started to Orochimaru's house. There was no way in hell I'd walk to Orochimaru's dressed in a Juliet costume, with my hair done, in heels, when he lives three blocks away.

"Hey, honey!! Glad you finally made it!! Oh, and you look SO cute! I'd totally do you...if you had a shlong," Orochimaru smiled as he walked up to me. He gave me a hug and a frim spank on the ass.

"Thanks, Babe. I'll take that as a compliment. So? Where's your new boy toy?"

"Oh! You mean Kabu? Kabu!! Kabu, honey, come here!" he called. I glanced over his shoulder to see a boy, about Shizune's age, running towards us.

"I'm Kabuto. Plasure to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Tsunade." I turned and walked into Orochimaru's house and started to mingle and dance randomly. After some time I bumped into someone. "Sorry! My fau..lt..." I stopped to stare into a pair of pure, onyx globes. "Romeo..."

"Juliet..."replied my opposite. I only broke eye contact long enough to observe a few things about my 'Romeo'. Romeo had raven-like hair, obsidian colored eyes and a kind voice. "Would...you like to dance?" Romeo asked in a whisper. I nodded and grasped this kind lover. Romeo held my gently and we whispered sweet nothings to each other, just as the Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet did. And just as I had built up my courage to tell this Romeo of our connection, but my love for another, my dance partner rasped fervently in my ear, "I'm so sorry, but I love another. Forgive me."

I followed my Romeo to the pool area and stood in the shadows of the balcony that my lover had chosen. I gasped in utter shock as the mask fell away and drifted slowly to the pools calm water. "Shizune?!" I whispered urgently to myself.

"Oh, Tsunade...what am I doing?! I care for you so much...but the way people are...how they would talk...I'm scared..."

'_As am I...'_ I thought. I jumped when the music got even louder. It was Orochimaru's favorite song. _With You _by Chris Brown.

She walked down to the pool edge and started to speak again. I mean, we're both girls...hehe. But, in truth, what is gender to love? It shouldn't matter if we happen to be the same sex. If we're truly in love...our souls don't recognize gender, do they?"

I chose to speak after that. I boldly said, "No, they don't." She looked in shock as I exited my hiding place. She blushed twenty shades of red when I removed my mask and revealed who I was. I advanced a few steps. She retreated a few. I calculated how far she was from the edge and launched myself into her arms. We fell back as I pressed my lips to hers tenderly. Our first kiss. It seemed like time stood still for us; like time knew that we needed to pull away and get a quick breath and then kiss again before we hit the water.

Once we resurfaced, she held me tightly. My legs clasped her waist and her hands gripped my back to keep me from falling. "I don't know what to say, really. I feel kinda...foolish."

I kissed her forehead and replied, "I feel just as foolish But now...we know what we mean to each other. " I gasped when the semi-freezing water lapped at my stomach. And the thin fabric of my dress wasn't doing much to keep the features of my body hidden.

"It's a little c-cold, huh?" Shizune grinned, her teeth chattering. I nodded my agreement and allowed her to carry me out of the pool. I reached for my phone and sent Orochimaru a text. I told him to call me tomorrow. Looking over to Shizune, I smiled softly and grasped her hand as we walked to my car. Every two or three minutes we'd kiss sweetly. Upon reaching my 'Stang, we parted long enough to get in. Then we promptly started to hold hands again. It slowly progressed to kissing again. "We should probably get home..." Shizune panted against my lips. Nodding sadly, I drove us home.

Once in the sanctity of my own home, I stripped the soaked fabric from my flesh. I felt Shizune watching and I half turned to her. She was staring at me, mouth agape. I giggled wickedly, "Like what you see?"

She walked forward and whispered into my neck, "Very much." She pressed tiny kisses to my skin and made me sigh. I finished turning in her arms and stripped her shirt away, placing small kisses on her damp skin. Finally, we stood in a tight embrace...in our undergarments.

'_I have NO CLUE what to do now...'_ I thought frantically. I pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "I guess we should get to sleep."

"Y-yeah..." Shizune agreed. We got our pajamas on and fell onto my bed. Snuggling close to my body, Shizune fell asleep on my chest. I smiled and fell asleep only moments later. Today had turned out pretty kick ass...

--

Me: YAY!! They're together!! And to those of you who are unhappy that it happened so quickly, I'm sorry. But I simply don't have the time to type out all the tension. So, if you're disappointed, OK. You can review if you'd like.


	7. A not so average day

Me: I have so much to do for this fic...ah!! I get so confused...Geez. I need to get a few of these finished before I start more. Caution. There might be a lime...maybe a hot make-out scene...I dunno. So..be careful if you aren't ready for that.

--

I stretched and smiled, my eyes falling on my beautiful girlfriend. Then I realized that I had fallen asleep at my computer. Wow...I never do that. Suddenly, I thought of the chorus of my favorite song at the moment. Singing, I stood up and started to get ready for work as my beloved slept on (amazingly. Usually she's up before me.), "_She wants to touch me; woo hoo! She wants to love me; woo hoo! She'll never leave me; woo hoo woo hoo hoo hoooo..."_

"Uh..Tsunade? What're you singing?" Shizune yawned.

I blushed and shrugged. Rushing to my dresser, I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and zoodie (zip-up hoodie) to go over my t-shirt. It was black with neon green, orange, pink, and blue skulls on it. OK, I have a _small_obsession on the entire skull and crossbones motif. I turned to see Shizune staring at me. I giggled, "Do you have some kind of fixation with my body?"

She blushed and replied slyly, "What? Looking is free!"

Just to mess with her head, I moved closer to her. I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Anything you want to do to me is free..." I laughed when she got a nosebleed. I'm so sadistic.

Shizune shook her head in mock shame and hopped out of bed. "I almost forgot that today was Sunday. Ugh...OH! Happy two month!"

"You too, babe," I replied. I hugged her and returned to my search for my DCs...they had to be somewhere in the abyss I call my room. Or rather, the floor of my so-called room. I'm not tidy. In fact, I have stuff strewn from here to hell's half-acre! "Err...baby, have you seen my-"

"They're underneath your side of the bed."

"Thanks, Shizune!"

"Not a problem, honey..." she yawned again. A noise caught her attention. It was her cell phone. She jumped from our bed and grabbed it. It had been in her jean pocket. "Oh. It's a text from Anko..."

I scowled and snapped, "What the hell does she want?" Ever since I had started dating Shizune, Anko had shown a new interest in her. Meaning: I'm not gonna be happy if she tries to get with Shizune.

"She says that her and Kurenai are on their way. They were hoping we could all go hang out at the movies."

"Damn...I have to work, honey..." I cursed.

My raven haired lover (using this term loosely, people. We haven't actually...gone all the way yet. Key word: YET.) looked at me sadly. She said, "I guess...um...hey! Don't you have to work from like..."

"Eleven to six. Why...oh, hey! Why don't you guys just come shopping at the mall? I mean, I am an AP and so...I get to walk around and stuff."

"Cool! We'll do that and we can meet up with you there!"

"Sweet!" I cheered. I glanced half-heartedly at the clock and swore at the time. Almost ten thirty. "Shizune, I gotta hit the road. I'll see you later, all right?" I said. I kissed her softly and got a quick hug in appreciation.

"Bye, Tsunade! ILY!"

"ILY!!" I replied. Text talk is so overrated but it helps when my neighbors are homophobes. After I arrived at work -in the nick of time-, I clocked in at Borders and started to wander around aimlessly. You don't usually think that people would steal from a bookstore but some people actually will. It was a reasonably quiet morning and I only had to tackle and handcuff one person. When I returned after a thirty minute lunch break, I found Shizune sitting in one of the chairs that was placed conveniently in front of the manga. Anko and Kurenai were arguing over a couple characters from _Buso Renkin_. "Hey!" I greeted.

Anko grinned and asked, "Hey, is there a point to all the Cher music they play in here?"

Kurenai slapped her arm and hissed, "Drop it, Anko."

"Fine.." she mumbled.

Grimacing, I hugged Shizune to calm my sudden anger. "Hi, baby...I'm so happy to see you today..."

"We saw each other this morning..."

"I know..." I whispered, "but I hate being away from you."

She giggled softly. I felt her breath on my ear and I snuggled my face against her neck. "I hate being away from you too..." she replied in an equally quiet whisper.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet. Enough of the romance. Let's go see a movie," Anko scoffed.

They left after a while. I had a miserable day after that. I dragged myself in the house and collapsed on the couch. My eyes slowly began to close and I drifted into a deep sleep. I heard someone calling my name in what seemed like the distance. "..nade. Tsunade? Wake up, Baby.."

"Hn? Shizune? What's up?" I asked as I sat up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and smiled tenderly at the girl I had finally confessed to. I leaned into her and pressed my lips to hers in a slight kiss. A near brush of the lips. She sighed and I muttered hotly, "Kiss me..."

"Only too gladly..." she whimpered. Her lips swept mine into a fiery pressure that threatened to rid me of my senses. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and explored the now familiar cavern. Our tongues clashed in a pointless battle for dominance. Her hands rested on each side of my head as she steadied herself above me. My legs were wrapped firmly around her waist and I bucked my hips to her nip at my throat.

"Damn! When did you learn that?!" I gasped.

A blush spread across her face as she looked away. A look of shock replaced her outward embarrassment for some odd reason. I looked over to see Anko and Kurenai standing there. Kurenai looked bewildered but still managed to say, "Uh...sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." A sincere blush of embarrassment was plastered to her face. Anko was looking away at anything but me and Shizune.

I growled, "Hang on. Shizune, come with me." I led her to our bedroom and swore, "Why the hell are they here?!"

"I don't know! I told them to wait outside! I swear!" Shizune cried.

I sneered, "Well, maybe you should've made it clear by telling them to go the fuck home." I stormed out of our room and glared at Anko.

She was standing up, with her fists tightly clenched. Livid, she hissed, "If you've done anything to hurt her-"

"WHY WOULD I HURT HER?! DAMMIT, ANKO! I LOVE SHIZUNE! NOW GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" I boomed. My anger had hit sky high. The heat from my rage was burning my face and I could feel tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. Thinking of hurting Shizune...it made me sick. I could never hurt her.

"Hunh...you love her? Have you told your dearest grandfather about it?" Anko snipped. She had met my grandfather one time when he had come to a school function early on in the school year. He was conservative; basically, he was homophobic. And I couldn't stand him!

"No. But if you wanna be a bitch and tell him, go ahead! I don't give a fuck about my homophobe grandpa's opinion anyway!!" I yelled. My throat was starting to choke up. I couldn't handle this much longer with words. It might resort to fists...

"Fine. C'mon, Kurenai. We're leaving."

"Anko...are you TRYING to break them up?! That's horrid! They're in love!!" Kurenai scolded. Anko gave me a final glare as I slammed the door in her face.

I stumbled back to the bedroom I shared with Shizune. I was completely drained. Both emotionally and physically. A nice sleep would help but I knew that I needed to apologize to Shizune. I had been so...horrible to her. I had snapped at her when she didn't even do anything wrong. I opened the door and saw Shizune cuddled up on the bed, her knees to her chest. She looked up at me as I took a few steps forward. I rasped, "I'm so...so sorry...I-" I cut off as I crumbled to the floor. The tears finally escaped and fell down my face as I broke down. It was the first time in a long time that I had cried like that. My body couldn't take it anymore. Then, a pair of comforting arms wrapped around me. Shizune had gotten off the bed to comfort me. I cried in her arms. Just like a little kid.

She whispered to me, "It's ok...I understand. C'mere. We've both had a long, long day." She picked me up in her arms and carried me bridal style to the bed. It was only about five feet away but still. She laid me down beneath the covers and slipped in beside me. And that night, she held me close. I fell asleep as she whispered what sounded like, "I love you..."

--

Me: Um...yay! Longer chappie! And it was kinda sweet at the end too! Well, the trauma has only begun. I'm also gonna start putting previews in. That way I can get you to look forward to the next chapters!!

Next time: _A knock woke me up. It pounded and pounded until I shouted, "Hang on a sec! Geez!" Shizune stirred beside me and I said, "Don't worry. I'll go see who it is." Walking to the front door, I cracked it open just enough to see who was there. I gasped as the door flew open._

_"Tsunade...what the HELL are you doing?!"_

_"Gr-grandpa!"_


	8. Worst Day EVER

Me: Ok...in an attempt to get my mind off my suck-ish sweet sixteen(it was a total bust. Emmy-chan was the only one of my friends who even bothered to show.), I'm gonna update this story! Yays!

--

A knock woke me up. It pounded and pounded until I shouted, "Hang on a sec! Geez!" Shizune stirred beside me and I said, "Don't worry. I'll go see who it is." Walking to the front door, I cracked it open just enough to see who was there. I gasped as the door flew open.

"Tsunade...what the HELL are you doing?!"

"Gr-grandpa!"

"Tsunade, this isn't like you! You're a good girl who gets good grades. Your temper can certainly cause you some grief but I never expected..._that_ from you," sneered the raven haired man.

"Shu-shut up. I love her!" I stuttered. I was scared of my grandfather. I always had been. He was at least eight inches taller than me, with narrow eyes, and a temper that nearly thwarted mine. And that's pretty bad.

"You _love_her?! That's-that's immoral! And indecent-" he started to sputter. I backed away enough so that he couldn't throttle me. He looked as though he was about to throw something. He continued, "Women should love men not...not one another in such a way. It's..._disgusting_."

I felt my anger hit a new high. Mouthing off was a bad idea, normally. But this was like...suicide. I shouted, "It is not disgusting! I love her. I want to protect her and be with her for the rest of my life. Mom and dad didn't mind! They knew that I...that I was interested in girls!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!" roared my grandfather. Something large hit my face and sent me flying backwards. I never hit the wall. Instead, I found myself in Shizune's arms. Tears were running down her cheeks as she stood to face my grandfather, grasping my waist to reassure me. Now, my grandfather looked ready to kill smeone. And that someone would be...you guessed it: me.

"You're her grandfather. If you love her, you should be able to accept her, no matter what. She loves me and I love her. So, if you can't understand that...leave for good. I don't want you to hit her..ever again," Shizune growled. If it weren't for the situation, it would've been really sexy. I looked up at her face. I had been glaring at my grandfather earlier. Now, she was glaring at him. I'd never seen Shizune so upset. It was kinda terrifying. Instead of replying, my grandfather rushed forward in an attempt to catch both of us. I grabbed Shizune's hand and bolted for the door. We ran and ran through the city streets. It wasn't as crowded as normal. Sadly. "Tsunade, I hear sirens! I think it's the police!"

"SHIT!!" I cursed. It was the police. I kept a firm grip on Shizune's hand until I got tackled. A huge cop had leaped and gotten a hold of one of my ankles. I fell forward, face first. Blood spurted out from the gash in my lip. I choked on the coagulating liquid. The chilly air of December sent a million shivers through my body. "BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' TO ME, FUCK NUT?!"

A well-placed slap fell across my already bruised jaw. I winced, but slowly tuned out the guy who had started reciting my rights..."You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law..." I tuned him out completely before the part about the attorney. Shizune was no where to be found.

All I did was ask, "Why am I being arrested?"

"You are under arrest for the solicitation of a minor."

"SAY WHAT?!" I shouted. I tried to escape by wiggling out out of the icy cuffs. Unfortunately, they were too tight. I gasped in pain after the ride to the station. They grasped my shoulders roughly and threw me into a cell. So..I waited for anything. Any sign of Shizune being safely away from these assholes.

"Hey, c'mon. Your grandfather is here with that girl and a social worker," commanded the fat cop who had tackled me.

My only thought was '_Social worker...oh, no! Shizune!'_

"Tsunade! They-they're trying to take me-" Shizune tried to speak but was silenced by the pushy social worker. I was so not gonna like this chick...

"What the hell is going on here!?" I demanded. I looked around at the people in the room. Shizune was trying to stand, despite the social worker's attempts to make her sit down. The social worker, a thin woman with mousy brown hair, wore glasses that made her eyes look big and whimsical. It was all I could do to keep myself from laughing my ass off. Then...there was my grandfather. No more words to explain there. He...was still pissed.

"You understand why you're here, correct?" the social worker asked with a cool tone to her voice.

"Yes, but I'm telling you: I'm innocent. I'd never do anything to Shizune that would harm her or-"

"Come now, Tsunade. You're a...rather _passionate_ girl. Anyone can see that..." my grandfather sneered.

Now, I was pissed off again. I yelled, "Oh, for the love of God, get it through your heads!! I DID NOT do anything to her!!" I started to move forward before the police held my arms. I struggled.

The social worker said, "The arrangements have already been made. The transfer notice for Ms. Shizune to go back to Kyoto has been confirmed. All of her clothing, school supplies, and other things have been retrieved and packed. She'll be ready to go by six o'clock this evening."

Then...that was when it hit me, full force. _'They're...they're taking her away from me. They're taking away MY Shizune...no! NO! I love her! I won't let her go!!'_I was about to choke on my restrained tears. I managed to cry, "No! No, you can't take her away! I love her too much!! I need her..!" I was sobbing. Shizune rushed forward and held me, resisting the hands of the social worker and my grandfather. We kissed. It was just like the first time. No tongue. Just the sweetest pressure known to mankind. They finally forced her away from me.

"I-I guess this is...g-"

"No." I gazed at her with all the love in my heart, reaching out to her with my eyes. I restated, "No. This isn't good bye. It'll never be good bye. We'll be together again. I love you...and we'll always be together. Even when we can't see one another." Shizune swept me up into one last, passionately breathtaking kiss. Then, as I was dragged away, I could've sworn I saw my grandfather crying. I whispered, "Now...now do you understand?" I knew he couldn't hear me. But I said it anyway, in hopes that his heart heard it. That night, I cried myself to sleep. The cot was hard and cold to me. I dreamt only of Shizune and her last words to me when no one could hear her but me. Amidst all the commotion she had whispered..."I love you..."

--

Me: This chapter was so painful to write but it must be done!! Now, hopefully, I can turn to the more...intimate parts of their relationship. If I can...(meaning if I've got the courage to do it) I'll write a lemon...ish...type thing. So, uh...please review!!

Preview: _"Wake up! You've been bailed out!" shouted that fat cop. _

_I moaned groggily and drudged out of my cell to the police lobby. There I saw my grandfather smiling at me. I snapped, "What's got you in such a good mood?"_

_My grandfather grinned and said, "Oh, you'll see." And with that...he stepped aside. _


	9. My Temptation

Me: Yay!! Another chappie!! I want to get this story over with that way I can start a new one. It was some random idea I got...it is SO messed up. But it's funny and involves more couples...kinda. It's still gonna be TsuShizu-centric. But I'm gonna add more AnkoKure and SakuIno.

--

"Wake up! You've been bailed out!" shouted that fat cop.

I moaned groggily and drudged out of my cell to the police lobby. There, I saw my grandfather smiling at me. I snapped, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

My grandfather grinned and said, "Oh, you'll see." And with that...he stepped aside. And to my utter amazement, there stood Shizune. Smiling and waving at me. "Happy?" asked my grandfather as I rushed forward and launched myself into Shizune's arms. I nodded ecstatically and kissed her cheek.

I mumbled, "I was so afraid...that I was gonna lose you..." Then, I turned to my grandfather who was blushing and looking awkward. I giggled, "Does it still bother you? Oh, yeah! Why did you bail me out and keep-"

"Well, I told the social worker that I had...changed my mind. When I saw how you two kissed...how loving and tender it was- well, it made me see that it didn't matter." His obsidian eyes were soft as he pulled me into a hug. He was nearly in tears as he asked, "Will you please forgive me?"

I nodded, grudgingly adding, "Sure, but don't ever pull a stunt like that again. My lip got busted when that one cop tackled me..."

"Say what? They _tackled _you? Oi-"

"Nevermind, nevermind. Let's go get some breakfast, I'm freakin' starving..." I muttered as I pushed my grandfather out of the lobby. I was holding Shizune's hand as we walked outside to his car. It was roughly ten o'clock. So the sun wasn't too high. I was still...virtually blinded as we entered the car and sunlight streamed into the backseat where I sat. "Yowch! That frickin' hurts, man...turn out the sunlight..."

"If only!" Shizune laughed. We drove away to get something to eat. I kept poking her and finally she squeaked, "S-stop it!"

"Girls...that's enough for now. Tsunade, if you wanna keep Shizune with you and not have this happen again, there will be ground rules."

"Ground...rules? I'm not liking the sound of this.." I grumbled.

"So, here they are: One, you may not have sex. At all until Shizune is of age. Two, you must keep your grades up. Three, you have to come and visit me and your great uncle once every week. We miss you, ya know!" he grinned. I kicked the back of his seat to show my displeasement but then when he turned to give me a scolding look, I smiled innocently. He shook his head and sighed, "What am I gonna do with you..?"

"Let me spend some time with my girlfriend-doing NON sexual activities!" I joked. He didn't laugh.

Shizune giggled and said, "It's ok, sir. I'm not interested in sex just yet. I'm content just having Tsunade to love and hold." My grandfather seemed happy with her answer. After we ate in the diner, he dropped us off at my house. We stood outside and waved as he drove away. Then, we turned back to the house and strode inside, holding hands like normal.

Entering the living room, I grasped her waist from behind. I kissed her neck lightly and asked, "Happy to be home?"

"No doubt about it..." Shizune moaned when I suckled on her pulse-point. We fell back against the couch, my hands tracing the curves of her body. I kept kissing and sucking that point, hoping that she'd do the same. And she did. She suddenly grasped my wrists and flipped me onto my back. Shizune let her eyes fall over every curve, crevice and rise in my body.

'_So much for my promise. Hehe...'_I thought to myself. I pulled her close to me, her hips falling against mine as I cradled her body. She moaned in my ear, and I panted as she began to grind her hips to mine. The entire time, she licking and sucking at my pulse-point. "Don't worry..we won't go to far...I'm just so happy that you're still mine!" That being said, I pressed my mouth to hers for a hot kiss. It was intense. Our tongues battled again in a pointless battle. I felt the saliva pool in my throat but I kept ravaging her mouth.

"Tsunade..we have to stop!" Shizune cried huskily. I knew what she meant. If we didn't stop then...it would've gone to far. I hadn't even realized how close I was to...actually doing her. Without our clothes...or at least our jeans...we wouldn't have stopped. I knew that as well as she did. "I'm sorry. I almost drove you over the edge, huh?"

"Almost...thankfully, you seem to remember the things that I just..."

"Fling aside meaninglessly?"

I scowled and said, "Not exactly but pretty damn close." I stretched, my limbs still aching from sleeping on the hard cot. Then, a pair of arms grasped me under the knees and behind my back. Shizune carried me, once again, to our bedroom. She laid me on the bed and kissed my forehead. Laying next to me, she wrapped her arms around me and we fell asleep.

--

"Nngh...is it morning?" I asked when an orange-like glow flowed through the shades. Then I realized that it couldn't be morning. The sun was coming from the wrong direction. Looking to my side, I saw Shizune resting her head on my chest. I rolled over and eased her head to the pillow, making sure she didn't wake up. I got up and got in the shower, washing the smell of that horrid jail away.

Shizune was up when I got out of the shower. A light blush fell across her cheeks, making her face look that much cuter. I love it when she blushes..."Um, Tsunade...do you have our homework from Friday? I can't seem to find mine...and I really need it to study for our finals this week."

"Oh, you're right. We do have finals, don't we? Oh, crap. This is gonna bite..." I grumbled. I jumped onto the bed and laid my head in Shizune's lap. She stroked my face and smiled at me, her eyes full of love. I pushed myself onto my elbows and felt as her lips brushed mine. (It seems like we kiss a lot more, huh? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that...I'm not really used to it yet. I mean, it still seems so unreal that she was almost taken away from me.) "Shizune...I was so scared...so scared that I was gonna lose you..." I pressed my lips to hers softly.

She returned the soft pressure and said, "I was really scared too. I didn't want to be away from you..." She pulled me up to face her properly and hugged me. It wasn't a bear hug but was certainly fierce. Almost as if she were afraid to let go. Her arms relaxed around my waist after a few minutes. "We should both go to bed. We start finals tomorrow."

"Fine..." I sighed heavily. I hated finals. Except for the fifty minute lunch periods. Those are awesome. We fell asleep, holding each other closely. Afraid to let go, but brave enough to face the world. At least we had each other in this world. Where not everyone is very accepting. Yet, I felt safe with Shizune. And I hope she felt the same with me.

--

Me: Sorry it took so long on this one. I truly apologize. I wanted to update sooner but I was having trouble deciding how to get their relationship to escalate. As you can probably tell, I doubt that they'll wind up keeping the first part of their promise. But what Grampa Senju won't know, won't hurt him.

Preview: _I woke up and did my normal routine. Shower, eat breakfast, kiss Shizune good-bye, run out the door and drive like a bat outta hell to get to the Math Physics Institute. Then, when I had my final there, I left to go pick up Shizune and go to school for exam hell. (During finals week, everything is hell. Especially for me.) "I betcha I'm gonna bomb all my finals..." I said. _

_"You will not," Shizune replied. She grabbed my hand as we walked to first block. She smiled at me reassuringly and stated, "You'll do fine. I mean, even though you didn't skip any grades, your IQ must be pretty high. So, don't worry." She pecked my cheek and sat down at her desk, leaving me to get to my seat. And then, when the bell rang...we began our finals. _


	10. OMG, Finals suck!

Me: This is what I get for having a really awesome day at school. We went and played at this groundbreaking ceremony or something and I got a ton of pics of my weird ass friends being motards. So. That was interesting. And then, I...punched my ex in the face. It was GOOD day. XD So...here's what happens when Tsunade, Shizune and the others do when they have finals! I made a tiny whoopsie moment...In the preview I said that they had first block together. They don't.

--

I woke up and did my normal routine. Shower, eat breakfast, kiss Shizune good-bye, run out the door and drive like a bat outta hell to get to the Math Physics Institute. Then, when I had my final there, I left to go pick up Shizune and go to school for exam hell. (During finals week, everything is hell. Especially for me.) "I betcha I'm gonna bomb all my finals..." I said.

"You will not," Shizune replied. She grabbed my hand as we walked to her first block (I use this as my study hall time. I usually never do my homework until the day it's due. So.) She smiled at me reassuringly and stated, "You'll do fine. I mean, even though you didn't skip any grades, your IQ must be pretty high. So, don't worry." She pecked my cheek and sat down at her desk, leaving me to get to my seat. And then, when the bell rang...we started finals week. After she finished, she stood up and took her test to the teacher. I was watching her walk. I finally stopped grinning like an idiot when Shizune whispered in my ear, "Don't you think it'd be best not to stare at my ass when I walk?"

"Can't help it. The skirts for our uniforms are so short and your legs are so long...I can't help it. You're so gorgeous," I grinned foxily. She sat next to me and let me rest my head on her shoulder. I fell asleep after a few minutes. And...that was when I got that dream...

**:Tsunade's dream: I felt it. My body was on fire. It was eating away at me. But it didn't burn. It only served to push me higher and bring my lover closer to my body. She was pinned underneath me as I bit her neck and kissed the tender flesh. I moaned, "Shizune...please, just say it." My hips were grinding against hers in a vicious assault of passion. **

**Then, I heard her gasp, "Make love to me...please...I need you..." The dark haired girl pressed her lips to mine firmly, pushing her tongue into my mouth. It circled and danced with mine, causing me to sigh. We got closer and closer. We were on the bed and wrestling for dominance. Sweat dripped off of my body and rolled off of hers. "Tsunade. Tsunade! :END DREAM:**

"Tsunade, wake up. You're moaning in your sleep," whispered Shizune.

I woke up and faced her, a bright red blush running wildly over my cheeks. I grinned, "Sorry. I was dreaming about you..."

"I know...you were moaning my name like no other..." she giggled. Shizune kissed my lips softly and grasped my hand when the bell rang for the next class. We strode down the hall, hand in hand. My girlfriend asked, "So, what're we gonna do for Christmas?"

"I dunno...I was thinking that since we have a lot of money...we could go on vacation. And...we could invite one friend each,"I stated slowly. _'If I can make this work...I'll be able to talk to Anko and see if she was the one who told my grandfather...and if she was...oh, she is dead, dead, DEAD. I almost lost Shizune over that. I will not let that happen again...I care for her too much...'_I thought venomously. A kind hand brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Shizune looking at me worriedly. I smiled and kissed her tenderly as I whispered, "It's all right...I'm fine. Just a little angry over what happened this weekend."

She nodded in understanding and kissed me back. We were still a few feet from our class and I halted. She turned and asked me, "Are you mad at Anko because you think she's the one who told him?" I nodded. Then, I felt her arms wrap around me and I looked at her. She smiled at me gently and said, "Learn to control your temper. I know that it'll be difficult but you need to. Even now, you're getting mad at me because I said something."

Sadly, she was right. I have temperment issues. "Sorry. I can't help it. I care for you so much. And I'll never stop..." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed her again. But instead of keeping it sweet, I pressed my tongue into her mouth and made it passionate. I moaned as she nipped at my lower lip.

"Say, are you two lesbos gonna get in here and take your final or what?" snapped a harsh voice. I broke away from Shizune's intoxicating embrace to see Koharu giving us a hateful glare.

"Fuck off, Koharu. I'll take my final after school in detention with Sarutobi. I won't sit in the same class with you teaching it," I growled. I turned on my heel and met with a hard surface. "OW!"

"Be careful, Tsunade. I'm principal and all, but I can't get you out of everything." My eyes gazed up a rock solid torso to meet the glowing eyes of my great uncle. "Koharu, give me Tsunade and Shizune's tests. They'll be taking them in my office. I hope that will keep you and Tsunade from throttling each other." The silver haired man who towered above me glanced back and winked at me before entering the room to make sure we got the correct finals.

"Wow. I didn't know your great uncle was the principal..." Shizune whispered. Then she thought of something and said, "What if he saw us making out?!"

"Um...I dunno. If he did...um...oops?" I offered sheepishly. I gave a quick grin to go with the pathetic statement but still. She blushed and turned away. '_Oh...she's so cute when she blushes! Dear God...does this mean I'm turning into my girlfriend's fangirl?! Whoa!'_

"C'mon, you two. Finals take a good bit of time so...let's go. Hup to! Hup to! Move it, girlies!" My great uncle smiled. We sat in his office, taking the test.

"Um...d'you think I could get a tiny bit of help on this question?" I asked. I had been sick the day that we had went over the chair names of the Statesmen.

"Sure. So the one in charge is..." my great uncle explained it; he was very patient about it. Thank God for small miracles. I finished after an hour and a half of essay writing. "Hand tired?" my massive relative asked.

"Like no other," I replied while rubbing my sore hand. Shizune had finished before me. Ok, so I was a little competitive, even with my girlfriend. So what? I reached over and grasped her hand softly. She gave a me a look that spoke of her deep love for me. I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"So, um...when...when did this happen?" my great uncle asked. He looked startled, like he couldn't really understand what was going on.

I gave him a blank look and asked, "What? You mean to say that grandfather didn't tell you?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "Dumb big brother...never tells me anything. When did you first realize that you liked girls? Was it recent?"

I pondered how to answer. I finally replied, "No, I've known for a while now. I knew back when I was in...fourth...maybe fifth grade. I kissed a girl on accident and I really liked it. I mean- look, I know this isn't what you wanna hear, but it's the truth- she really didn't mind. It was that one girl. Yukiko, remember?" My uncle nodded slowly, taking it all in as I explained it to the best of my abilities.

"So...your parents knew, then?"

"Yep. And they didn't care. And my little brother didn't mind either. Sure, he gave me a lot of crap about it but he decided it'd be ok since I could help him pick out girls to look at and date. But...last year..."

"I know, Tsunade. I know. All right. It's time for you two to go have a normal class! Have fun!"

"Bye!" we shouted as we ran out of his office. We turned a couple corners until we got to what I deemed a far enough distance between his office and where we were. I was panting and clutching my heart. I had few issues with my heart and lungs. In general, my upper respiratory area.

"Are you ok, Tsunade? Baby?" Shizune asked. She was kneeling in front of me and looking up into my eyes. I sank to my knees and leaned against her chest. She whispered, "Tsunade, are you all right? I'm getting worried..."

"I'm fine," I said certainly, "I just can't run that fast. And when I push my self...this happens..."

Third, fourth, fifth, and sixth blocks went by quickly. As I sat in seventh block listening to the lecture about our final tomorrow, I watched Shizune. She was starting to fall asleep. Something I'd normally do. Of course, when her head fell forward and hit the desk, she jumped. I giggled. She gave me a teasing scowl. I shut up rather quickly after recieving a look from the teacher. We walked out of the school after the final bell rang, hand in hand. She grinned and said, "Just four more days."

"Ugh! I hate finals..." I groaned. I leaned my head on her shoulder as we strode to my car. But when we got there, I didn't let go of her hand. I simply pulled her to face me and pressed my lips to hers in the most loving kiss I could muster. The cool air nipped at our faces. Then...Shizune lifted her hands to cup my face as I kissed her. We parted with soft sighs. "Let's go home."

"Yeah..." she replied. When we got home, I crashed on the couch, letting my stuff plop beside me on the floor. A pair of gentle hands massaged my shoulders after a couple moments. I turned and smiled gratefully. Shizune smiled at me with a soft quirk of her lips. "I bet that it can be pretty tiring having to lug around such big boobs..." She was laughing. And blushing the cutest red ever.

I let my face bury itself in the pillow. I groaned, "I SO can't believe you just said that...and sadly, it's true..." I started to giggle at my own realization. We laughed and joked about stuff that went on when we had separate classes. I grumbled, "Well, Jiraiya is convinced that we've had sex already and he says that _next time_ he wants to watch. He's such a perv but I've been best friends with him since...um...kindergarten. I can't really lame him. I've had thoughts about it, as well..."

"And you think I haven't?" Shizune asked with a turn of her head. I could tell she was blushing but I was more concerned with where that bold streak had come from. Not that I was complaining. She sighed, "I mean, you can't honestly think I was telling the truth when I was talking to your grandfather. We're teenagers. It's bound to happen because of our _raging_ hormones..." Her tone was slightly sarcastic but only to where she was emphasizing her point.

I smirked, "So, you've thought about it, huh? Well, when you imagine me naked, do you like it?"

My dark haired girlfriend scolded, "TSUNADE!"

"Hey! Don't get pissy!"

--

Me: Hehe. Hehe. I'm so evil. So that's it! Please review and be content until I get the next chapter up! Oh, yeah! And in the next chapter...there might be some sex. Just a quick forewarning.


	11. Winter Break

Me: So, what's up?! I'm bored. Yet again...so, here you go! Another chappie! Oh yeah, and a quick warning. Some serious yuri in this chapter. Yes, that means hot sex.

--

Finals went by without any other problems, thankfully. And now...WINTER BREAK!! Ok, my 'super-hyper-girlie-girl moment' is over. I'm so looking forward to this! I'm going to a ski lodge with my girlfriend and Kurenai...and Anko. Yeah, I'm _really_enthusiastic about that. I said to Shizune, my tone never once betraying my slight agitation, "So, I got two rooms- sorry, that was all I could afford presently. But they're the best rooms there. So..."

"Sweetness! I hope they aren't bunk beds...I went to a ski lodge with my parents when I was little and they had bunk beds," Shizune giggled.

At that point, I thought of why she said that. '_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me...I am so happy I didn't tell my grandfather about this. Otherwise, this would've been a no-go. I might be right...I might get lucky!'_ I blushed a light shade of pink at the prospect but kept the rest of my thoughts clear so I wouldn't run off the road. Snow was falling softly as we arrived. I looked past the lodges themselves to the mountain range behind it. We had come over from Japan to America. I had always wanted to try my stuff at Breckenridge...

Anko stepped up beside me and whispered, "I need to talk to you..."

"Hm? Why? Oh, nevermind. Meet me near the big fireplace in the main room," I sighed. Anko walked off, helping Kurenai with her bags. I cocked my brow, seeing as Anko never did stuff like that. Ever. And Kurenai was giggling like such a little girl...oh. '_So THAT'S what's going on! I get it now. Looks like I need to talk to Kurenai as well. After I talk to Anko, of course. Damn it! I need to call Orochimaru too!'_

"You're listing off all the people you need to talk to and or call, aren't you." It wasn't a question. I grinned up at Shizune who had decided to hug me from behind.

I leaned up and kissed her softly, the snowflakes resting gently on my frigid face as we exchanged a tender embrace. I turned in her arms and groaned sarcastically, "You know me too well, darling..."

"Well, that's new...'darling'? An interesting choice for a pet name and _oh so_original." Shizune was teasing me. I loved it when she did that. I smiled at her and clasped her hand after grabbing my luggage in the other hand. Then she got a weird look on her face. Leaning down, she asked, "Did you ever have a favorite Disney movie?" She was laughing as she questioned me, a bright blush raced over her cheeks.

"Yes. But I'll tell you when we get inside. 'Cause guess what. I'm fucking freezing!" I squealed. We ran inside and found our room. There was actually a series of lodges, and each one had two or three rooms at most. I got it to where me, Shizune Kurenai and Anko were actually in one lodge. In the living room, there was a sofa, three chairs, a TV, and a huge fireplace. The hearth was warm and so welcoming. We set our stuff in our room, keeping the keys with us. Meaning: we locked our stuff in our room just in case.

"Well, you haven't told me yet," Shizune whispered as we reclined on the sofa. I was in front of her, being spooned. I tilted my head back and gave her a look. She sighed, "Fine, fine...tell me when you feel like it..."

"No, it's fine...I'll tell you. My absolute favorite was 'The Little Mermaid' because I thought that Ariel was pretty," I giggled at the prospect. I gave a wicked grin and said, "Howabout you?"

"My favorite was 'Aladdin' for the simple reason that I thought Jasmine's voice was gorgeous."

"...Shizune..." My voice came out far from what I had intended. I had simply thought to leave it at its normal tone. But instead, it came out husky and full of lust, as I'm sure my eyes were. My thoughts had strayed to my girlfriend's earlier comment.

"Hm?" I cut her off before she could say anything in protest. I kissed her harshly, letting my tongue battle hers. She moaned as I pulled away. I gazed into her eyes, seeing my passion matched.

Panting, I said, "Let's go to our room...I don't want Anko and Kurenai to interrupt us..."

"Interrupt what?" shot a particularly bright voice. I glared at the source. Anko grinned and said, "Why don't we go snowboarding for a little bit? There'll be plenty of time for your escapades in bed later."

I blushed, as did Shizune. She was so embarrassed that she buried her face in my neck. I nodded and got up, giving Shizune one last wanting look. We left to get our gear on and talk in private. Shizune had pulled on her coat and pants before she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry..."

"About what? It wasn't your fault...and besides. We can have more time later on. It'll be fine," I replied with a tiny nip at her neck. We sauntered outside with our boards. Mine was a custom Burton, with my favorite scenes from 'Noir'. Yes, I'm a fangirl. Yes, I think Mireille and Kirika are perfect for each other. Why? Because I act a lot like Mireille and Shizune can actually be a lot like Kirkia. I'm being completely serious. She can be so quiet and so analytical. Me: cold at times, short-tempered, and an ace with a gun. I have one for protection only, I swear! We snowboarded for at least...three hours. I sliced through the powdery white and felt my adrenaline building. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail. My pants were black with red lining on the pockets. I wore a simply t-shirt. My coat had gotten too hot and so I took it off and tied it at my hips. I maneuvered my way to the ramp and managed to do a triple backspin. My ears were filled with my iPod. 'Beauty and the Beast' by Nightwish was playing as I began to grind the rails at the end of the trail. I finished and fell back into the foot of powder.

"Done? Good...it's almost ten thirty. It's good that we stayed on the trails that were frequented by lots of others. Otherwise we might've gotten lost at some point..." Anko sighed. She plopped down in front of me, letting her chocolate eyes bore into my hazel ones. the violet haired freshman muttered, "I'm sorry I acted so terribly to you before..."

"Stupid freshman...it's supposed to be like that. Don't you think that would give us reason to quarrel, being that we're both so headstrong? I can't blame you." The understanding part of me finally surfaced and showed itself to Anko. This girl was really sorry. And I could tell. I said, "You like Kurenai, don't you?"

"N-" she started to reply to my question until she saw Kurenai and Shizune waving at us. They had just finished. We walked back to our lodge, freezing and tired.

Of course, I wasn't _that_tired. Shizune held my hand with a soft smile on her face until we got to our room. Once inside, she turned to me with the same look she had earlier. I felt my body heating up from her lusty stare. I stared as she took off her pants and coat. She was left in a pair of panties and her shirt. I had already removed my snowpants. My shirt that was soaked from melted snow was discarded in favor of the tanktop I wore underneath. Shizune captured me in a tight embrace and whispered, "Oh, Tsunade...show me. Show me that you really do need me..."

"I always have," I rasped. I assaulted her mouth, sliding my tongue in and out in a hot rhythm. I pushed her back and onto the bed. I tore at her shirt, lifting it over her head roughly. Reaching behind her, I unclasped her bra, and pulled it away from her slender frame. I looked at her with new understanding. Scars from what I assumed were from bullying or abuse stretched across her flat stomach. The scars were paler than her skin and when I ran my fingers across them, she shivered. I leaned down and kissed the old lacerations tenderly, showing my gentle side in a new light. My hands stroked her breasts lightly, feeling the soft globes with one objective: make Shizune truly feel my love. I was kneeling over her. I saw as her face turned a gorgeous shade of red, and her mouth parted slightly for a low whimper. Leaning down, I flickered my tongue over one of her peaked nipples. She arched. "How'm I doing so far?"

"This is so...amazing...Tsunade...let me do this to you..." she breathed. Panting, really. Her breasts heaved with each intake of air. In an effort to mark her as mine, I attached my mouth to her neck and sucked the soft flesh. I could feel her throat vibrating with her moans and it only turned me on more. I nibbled at the spot a little and she almost screamed. Moving down, I nuzzled her stomach before moving on to dip my tongue into her navel. She was writhing by this point. But I had even better plans. I stood up and removed my clothing to reveal myself to her. She quickly stripped her last remaining article of clothing off. Reaching for me, she sighed, "Tsunade, I want you to come for me..."

"Heh...let's do this together...I want to experience it with you..." I groaned. My passion had hit to a level near lunacy. I dove at her and ravaged her mouth before sitting up to scissor our legs. That was when she took the initiative and pressed herself against me. I threw my head back in a near scream. I had never felt anything so amazing. She was so hot and wet. I gulped audibly before moving my own throbbing sex against hers. We began a tempest like rhythm. Grinding, bucking, panting...I felt the cataclysm nearing. I lurched forward and held her to me tightly, our breasts rubbing agaisnt each other roughly. Moaning and arching until I was flush against her, I screamed her name as I orgasmed. She did the same. She fell back and tried to ease her breathing while I simply supported myself with my arms. I gazed at our entwined legs and saw how bad the damage was. "Haha...hahaha! This is hilarious! We just..we really...oh my God, Shizune! I love you!"I untangled myself and fell upon her, listening to her heart. We fell asleep like that after crawling beneath the sheets. And I felt even more secure in my lover's arms, snuggled close and knowing I was cherished as well.

--

Me: I was SO not expecting to write that. I just...started to write it. So, um...yeah. Please review!


	12. Understanding

Me: I'm so happy that this story is being so well-recieved. Thanks to all my reviewers!I appreciate it so much! There might be more sex in this chapter. So, yeah. Enjoy!

--

Something beneath me began to stir. I rose back on my haunches, letting my hands fall upon soft flesh. I looked down to see Shizune giving me the most loving look known to the very universe. I could feel my own soul melting for her once again. By the heat in my face, I could tell that I was blushing at the remembrance of our late night activities. I leaned down and brushed my lips across hers. Her hands rested on my bare hips as I straddled her. We kissed like we never had before, the intensity and love magnified to amazing proportions. "Good morning, Shizune..." I breathed against her lips. My eyes, half lidded, gazed into hers. We really were soulmates.

"Good morning, Tsunade...I love you."

"I love you too," I replied without hesitation; without doubt. I was void of all that. I couldn't doubt her love or anything else because we had given ourselves to each other last night. "That line...in 'Lion King 2'..."

"Oh..."

In unison, we stated, "We are one..." Our foreheads were touching, showing an intimacy that not even our bare bodies could show. I cuddled with her for a little while longer. The wonderful aching in my muscles revealed itself to me even more when I got up and stretched. I half turned to see Shizune staring at me longingly. I grinned and kissed her.

A knock brought us out of our world. Kurenai's voice permeated the wood and said, "Tsunade..um...I was hoping to talk to you. I-I wanted to ask you about, uh..."

I cut her off, knowing full well what the conversation would be about, "Hang on a sec. Let me get dressed and I'll be right out." I turned to Shizune and shrugged. After I pulled on a pair of tight camo snowpants, and a black coat to match my black and pink boots, I mouthed the words 'Later, ok?' to my dark haired lover. She nodded with a teasing smile perching itself upon her lips.

"Good. We can walk around the main area and talk." Kurenai and I walked along the trail in the woods. She finally said, "So...you and Shizune..._did it_ last night?"

I blushed and nodded timidly. I stuttered, "Y-yeah...were we...were we really that loud?"

"Kinda. It doesn't exactly make sleeping easy when your senior friend is screaming her girlfriend's name to the heavens. And it was really easy to tell that you were orgasming. Your voice was so ragged and so full of pain- at least it seemed that way until I put two-and-two together. Well, it was easy to tell." Kurenai was giggling at my embarrassment.

I questioned, "So when did you start liking Anko?"

"I've liked her since grade school. I've always known deep down that I liked girls but I was in denial. So...it really happened after Asuma died from his motorcycle accident. Anko was always there to hold me or whisper the most improbable things to me in hopes that I'd stop crying. And it worked. I slowly became so attached to her..." Tears were staining Kurenai's face as she explained her deep affection for the violet haired girl. I listened intently, figuring out what to do as it was told to me. Kurenai finally stopped and collapsed into my arms, her shoulders heaving from her sobs. I held her awkwardly. I wasn't really used to anyone else hugging me in such a way. She managed to choke out, "H-how can I tell her?! How can I admit to Anko how I feel?! It seems so difficult...what if she doesn't love me back? What if she stops being my friend because of it? What...what if-"

I halted her before she could continue. I looked into her beautiful crimson eyes and muttered, "You're building yourself up for something that will just come naturally. You'll be fine, Kurenai." We walked back, our voices hushed so that we didn't disturb the serenity of the mountain. When we arrived, Shizune was playing video games in the main room. I plopped down next to her and watched as she played ATV: Off Road Fury 2. Kurenai laid on the couch and read a book while Shizune and I laughed about our broken promise. "Well, if grandfather were here, he'd be so pissed right now. I'm telling you that much. And I don't believe that he'd exactly be happy that, um..." I leaned towards Shizune and whispered in her ear, "I wanna make love to you again..."

She looked at me, her face flushed. Then she heard the ATV crash and she returned her focus to the game with a cry of, "Aw, crap!"

I giggled and watched with vague interest as Anko walked in. Kurenai realized that the chocolate eyed girl had returned and stood up. Her knees were shaking. And they walked off to their room. Suddenly, we heard Anko's voice shout, "AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?!" I shook my head and rubbed Shizune's back tenderly. We listened as Kurenai tried to explain it. Then, Anko's voice rose again as she retorted, "HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET?! I LOVE YOU, STUPID!" Then we heard a thud and assumed that either Anko had tackled Kurenai or perhaps vice versa. In a sudden change of pace, we started to hear moaning.

"Lucky ducks...we had to wait forever. I guess the sexual tension there finally got to be too much, huh?" I smirked. I felt a tug at my hand and recognized Shizune's aroused state. She led me to our room and took control this time. And I let her. She pulled my shirt away with a kind sweep. She reached around with one hand and undid my bra. When the hindering clothing fell away, I felt my breasts welcomed with warm air. My nipples peaked and ached when Shizune's tongue teased them. I arched into her hot mouth and moaned, "Ohh...Shizune...!" My hips began to grind against her right hand that had apparently gotten tired of holding me and decided to stroke my sex. I was throbbing and I needed to feel that wonderful release. "Shi-Shizune...I'm so ready!"

"Not yet..." hissed my onyx eyed lover. She nibbled at the undersides of my breasts, letting her teeth scrape the tender flesh. Her left hand caressed my stomach, the light brushes of her fingertips sending me into near ecstasy.

"SHIZUNE!" Her fingers had entered me in a swift thrust. They were deep and rubbing that one spot. My mind was clouded and I couldn't think straight anymore. I must've been writhing in the painful wanting that consumed my body. She kept pumping her fingers into me, letting her lips press against mine in a passionate kiss. But before my release came, she pulled out. I whined, "What're you doing?! I was so...so...ah, Shizune!" She had scissored our legs again. _'This _might_ be her favorite position...'_ I thought ruefully. A light giggle escaped my lips before she pressed against me.

She groaned, "Tsunade...you're so wet..." I was shocked to hear her say something like that...but sex does strange things to you.

"I'm happy you think so...ah, you're really hot..." I replied. Lust dripped from my words. We ground our hips together, letting the slippery wetness mix and lubricate the building friction. We rocked there in sweet desperation, longing to let our souls touch. As I orgasmed, so did Shizune and I kissed her, pouring all the love and wanting of my heart and soul into that kiss. We came hard and I was left whimpering and clutching her body so that I didn't actually fall off the bed. Shizune eased back to fell upon the pillows and I joined her. We were panting and sweat covered our bodies. I giggled, "I can rightly say that I believe a bath is in order, can't I?"

"As long as I can join you," Shizune grinned. I nodded and tried to stand up. But I found that I couldn't because my legs were so shaky. I fell back into Shizune's arms. Her charcoal eyes were glittering as she said, "Perhaps not now, then. It seems that you can't even stand." She snuggled against me after I had gotten back on the bed. The top of her head rested just below my chin and her face brushed the crook of my neck. She breathed steadily, letting it fall upon my brutalized neck because she had apparently bitten my neck without me realizing it. How does that happen? I truly don't know. But I liked it, all the same. I leaned my cheek against the top of her head and inhaled her sweet fragrance. Suddenly, Shizune shifted so she could gaze directly into my eyes. She asked, "W-will we always be together? I love you so much...I-I'm afraid that you-"

"Are you insinuating that I no longer love you, Shizune?" My tone was more dangerous than I had planned. I saw her wince and shake her head. I sighed, "I'm sorry, Shizune. I didn't mean to ask you like that...you should know that I love you. I wouldn't kiss just anyone, you know. When you kiss someone, you give them part of your soul; it's an intimate thing, baby. Kissing someone...that's to show...it's to show your true care for that person; it's more than just flesh touching flesh. It's your lips against another's, trading a bond. Kisses are sacred. They aren't just doled out to those you don't care for."

"I-I'm sorry for doubting..."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you..." I returned to hugging her tightly and kissing her face lightly. Our eyes met and with a wordless exchange, we broke our promise to my grandfather yet again.

--

We rose from our tousled bed, our mussed frames covered in sweat. I giggled and ran my fingers through Shizune's hair, allowing my lips to press against hers as we walked to the bathroom blindly. I screamed with laughter as I tripped on the rug and we fell to the ground. "I can't be trusted around you, Shizune! I'm such a danger!" My ribs hurt from my laughter. We nuzzled our noses together and I got up to turn the water on. I held my left hand beneath the running water to test the liquid while my right hand controlled the temperature. When I was satisfied with the temperature, I crawled in and beckoned to my lover. She smiled cutely. I gave her my most seductive grin and spooned her as we bathed. My hands lightly caressed her back as we talked. "D'ya think that Anko and Kurenai have everything sorted out?"

"More than likely," Shizune replied simply. She said, "Kurenai is level-headed. She'll be able to handle Anko to the best of her abilities. And she's pretty damn good."

"Precisely. So...do you think...that maybe when you turn eighteen...we can go to California?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hm? Why?" Shizune asked. She looked up at me with a curious gaze apparent in her onyx eyes.

I expanded upon my earlier question by explaining, "Gay marriage is accepted and performed in California..."

"Tsu...Tsunade, are you asking me to...to-?" Shizune was stammering. She turned to face me, her smaller breasts resting on my stomach.

"Yes. Shizune, when you come of age...will you marry me?" I questioned with all the love I could muster without crying.

Shizune let her tears fall freely. She nodded ecstatically before leaping into my arms and bombarding me with passionate kisses. I was even more pleased when she stated, "For the love of God, yes! I love you, Tsunade! Oh, how I love you!" Her pleased cries were met with my laugh.

"Oh, Shizune...sometimes I wonder if you're simply too much..." I sighed contentedly. Reclining in the large tub, I smirked and let my eyes carve mental images into the ceiling. We kissed once more before getting out and drying off. I then pulled on my boxers and a tanktop. Shizune wore long, silken pants and a spaghetti strap top. I smiled at how sweet she looked. I winked at her and she blushed. I laughed. Then, I crawled beneath the covers, being that it was nine fifty-four in the evening. Shizune joined me momentarily and we both drifted off into a contenting dreamland where only we existed.

--

Me: I hope this was longer...even though I don't believe it is...sorry! Please review 'cause I appreciate any constructive help. Anything otherwise will make me sad.


	13. Christmas Day

Me: Yayness! Update! Yeah, I guess I'm on a roll now. I just got a really funny idea for the next chapter so you'll have to wait. But I'm sure you'll like it. Well...the humor anyway...(rolls eyes and grins) So, I hope you like this super fluffy chapter!

--

I leaned back against Shizune, our heartbeats in sync. It was Christmas Day. We had gotten back from America two days previous and I was still ecstatic. When we saw my grandpa on Christmas Eve, I jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly on the cheek. I bounced around the house and was really, REALLY bubbly. I think I was freaking everyone out. Only Shizune seemed accustomed to it. And when my great uncle and grandpa asked her about it, she replied smartly, "I dunno. She must be happy about her grades."

Well....that was part of it. I got straight A's, amazingly. I was in the kitchen getting hot chocolate for everyone when I heard her say that. When I entered the room, I added, "It's also because I'm getting something really cool when I get into my sophomore year of college!"

"Oh, really? And what would that be, Tsu?" my grandpa asked me, using my childhood nickname.

"Oh, nothing!" I replied easily. I just grinned and handed out the steaming mugs. I was sitting on Shizune's lap, making my grandpa uncomfortable. Shortly after, I dozed off.

**::FLASHBACK/DREAM-TYPE THING(I don't have a better name, all right?!):: I stood outside of the school, waiting for Shizune to get done talking to Koharu about a test or something. It was November 18. When she got outside, I hopped into her arms and kissed her firmly on the mouth. When we finally broke apart, I cheered, "Happy Sixteenth B-Day!!" We kissed again.**

**She finally pulled away and brethlessly said, "Thanks! I'm so happy! But, um...I don't want a Sweet Sixteen or anything. It'd be kinda pointless...I just wanna spend it with you, if you don't mind..."**

**I gazed lovingly at my raven haired girlfriend. I nodded and grinned, "That's fine by me! Oooh, can we watch a scary movie?!"**

**"Why?"**

**"So I can cuddle up with you!" I responded. I was grasping her waist and leaning against her. We got home not long afterwards and got dressed in normal clothes. I wore a pair of black jeans that were tight around the thighs and flared at the ends. I wore a pink half-shirt underneath a black t-shirt. Shizune wore yellow and black plaid jeans and a plain yellow shirt. We reclined on the couch in our living room. (It's not just my house anymore. I've gotten used to it.) I chose the scariest movie I had. I wanted any reason I could get to snuggle really close Shizune. I had aptly chosen "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street". And of course, they got to the first kill and I hid against Shizune's side. She started laughing. I whimpered at the sight of the blood that splattered on the floor that was inside of the TV screen, "That isn't funny!"**

**"Well, do you want me to shut it off?" she asked softly. I felt the tenderness in her voice leak into my mind and muscles and relax me. I collapsed against her, my head resting against her chest. I shook my head that she she shouldn't and watched. I winced everytime blood appeared but the lyrics and the overall acting were amazing. It was one of the best movies I had ever seen. "There. Was that so bad, Miss Masochist?"**

**"Oh, shut it. I didn't think it'd be that terrifying," I pouted. I turned away. "But it's probably THE best movie I've seen this year." I felt her hand on my thigh and I looked into her obsidian eyes. My lips parted and she leaned down to trace my lips eagerly. We kissed passionately but not brutally. It ended around two minutes later when we desperately needed to breathe. "Ready for bed?"**

**"You're gonna have a nightmare, aren't you?" Shizune asked me knowingly. I nodded and scampered off to our room. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before Shizune walked in. I glanced at her, savoring the loving expression she bore on her face. Blushing, I rolled over so that she wouldn't tease me. We laid there for several minutes before my girlfriend questioned me, "Do you have anything that you're terribly afraid of?"**

**"Losing you." Damn. My reply was a bit too quick. She turned and grinned at me, her face full of pleasure. I stuck my tongue out at her and asked her, "And what about you?"**

**"...same..." Shizune replied. She made her response sound so casual. And again with that smirk! "I'm driving you mad, aren't I? Just don't rape me before I'm eighteen, all right?"**

**"You can't rape the willing, babe..." I yawned. I smirked at her and snuggled against her. I fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. ::END FLASHBACK/DREAM-TYPE THING::**

"Tsunade...Tsunade, wake up. We get to open our presents now!" Shizune stirred me.

She had heard Kurenai and Anko rapping on our door. I hadn't. I was too lost in my memory of yesterday. We jumped up and raced downstairs to the tree that stood in the living room. A pile of presents lay there, waiting to be opened. We didn't believe in Santa anymore...but sometimes, it's nice to pretend. I cheered childishly, "Look at all the stuff Santa got us!"

Kurenai and Anko joined in the excitement. Shizune just laughed. I opened my present from Shizune first. Of course. It wasn't a big box. But it wasn't that small. Tearing apart the paper, I lifted the lid off of a black, velvet covered box. Inside, a gold chain necklace laid with a heart of gold and peridot stones. The heart was engraved with '_To Tsunade: I love you more than life itself and now, you hold my heart.'_ I looked up at her; I was so shocked. She never let her onyx eyes leave mine. She asked softly, "Do you like it?"

With tears in my eyes, I nodded. I cried, "Oh, Shizune! It's beautiful!" I leaped into her arms and kissed her cheek. I giggled when Kurenai and Anko just snickered. I said, "Oh, shut up. You think it's cute too."

"Hey, Kurenai! Open the one from me!" Anko urged. As the crimson eyed girl opened the present, I sat watching enthusiastically. I had helped Anko pick out Kurenai's gift. Kurenai gasped when she pulled out a silver anklet. It was embossed with leaves and wind-like motions of metal to connect the loose leaves. Squealing happily, Kurenai hugged the violet haired girl tightly. In turn, Kurenai had gotten Anko tickets to go see Evanescence.

I got an engagement ring for Shizune. Of course...we weren't gonna tell my grandfather. Not yet, anyway. "Hey, babe, don't you think it's a bit early for that?"

"Nothing's too early for me to lay my claim. I love you." I pressed my lips to her forehead tenderly and smiled. We spent the rest of the day laughing and dancing to the assorted CDs that "Santa" had gotten us. (I guess I forgot to mention that Kurenai's parents kicked her out after they found out. Anko was in a really bad foster home, as it turns out. So, they moved in with me and Shizune.)

--

Later on that day- actually, it was closer to nighttime- I convinced Anko and Kurenai to leave me and Shizune alone for a little bit. We started to slow dance, listening to 'My Heart Will Go On' and 'Kiss From A Rose'. I kissed her and leaned my forehead against her shoulder. Her chin rested on the top of my head. Whispering, I managed, "I love you so much...do you know that you drive me to do everything? You're my reason for keeping on..."

"I'm honored...Princess..." She dipped her head to catch my lips and link our hands together. We were still mid-turn when we stopped to do that. To be honest, I almost fell over, but Shizune caught me. Staring at me intently, her obsidian eyes...I found that they had a tinge of dark blue at the edges. It was gorgeous. She whispered, her voice soft and light on my neck, "You have a question for me, right?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, "Can I keep you?" She pulled me into a tight embrace and we stayed like that until my next playlist started.

--

Me: I realized that I have actually been forgetting previews in the past couple of chapters. How silly of me. So...I'd appreciate a review but you don't have to. Thankies for reading!!

_Preview: "Nnnghn...Tsunade. We need to get up...C'mon..." Shizune urged me. She was shaking my shoulder and pressing her lips against any vulnerable skin. I squirmed and tried to pull her up to my lips. She giggled, "No,no...we need to go grocery shopping. Plus, did you forget that Jiraiya is coming over?"_

_Hm. I had. "Yeah...baby, I want a good morning kiss...c'mon...pwease?" I asked in the cutest voice I could manage. I grinned as she gave me a 'I can't believe you're using the cute voice..anything but that' look. _


	14. An Accident Waiting to Happen

Me Finally! An update! Hahahaha!!! Anyways, thank you to all my loyal readers who read and review this story and have followed from the beginning! I love you guys!!! Thanks! So, without further ado, here is the fourteenth chapter of _Here For You_.

--

"Nnnghn…Tsunade. We need to get up...C'mon…" Shizune urged me. She was shaking my shoulder and pressing her lips against any vulnerable skin. I squirmed and tried to pull her up to my lips. She giggled, "No, no…we need to go grocery shopping. Plus, did you forget that Jiraiya is coming over?"

Hm. I had. "Yeah…baby, I want a good morning kiss…c'mon…pwease?" I asked in the cutest voice I could manage. I grinned as she gave me an 'I can't believe you're using the cute voice…anything but that' look.

She caved and pressed her lips to mine softly. I grasped her waist and pulled her on top of me, feeling the pleasant weight of her body on mine. Shizune pulled away, gasping, "That's not a 'Good Morning' kiss! That's a 'let's get busy' kiss!"

"And? Don't you want to?" I giggled. I lifted myself up on one elbow and hooked my left hand around the back of her neck. Lightly, I kissed her jaw line and down her neck to her collar bone. She sighed softly and trembled beneath my lips. I sat up, causing her to straddle my hips. Moving my mouth against her neck, sucking her pulse-point, I rubbed my hips against hers slowly. I smiled triumphantly when she shuddered and grasped the hem of my tanktop. "Say it…" I whispered.

Shizune's voice was a soft purr as she responded, "I surrender…" With that, I released her neck and shoved my hands up her shirt to squeeze her breasts. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly, almost to avoid the lust in my eyes. I returned to kissing my lover slowly, my lips seamed to hers in a passionate kiss. My right hand trailed down her stomach, to the hem of her shorts and into her panties. The feel of her was so amazing… "Tsunade…don't tease me…"

My hands twitched, her words registering in my brain. "I'm sorry, babydoll. I didn't mean to tease you. Let me show you my love…" I pulled her clothes away and she returned the favor. But it wasn't my turn. I was going to show her how good it was even by herself. I lowered to kiss her collarbone, down to her breasts. I took one of her pert nipples into my mouth and sucked gently, running my tongue gently over the hard nub. She wiggled and sighed. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yes…" her reply was soft and airy. Barely even audible. She arched when I took her other nipple into my mouth and pinched the one I had already dallied with. Her hips pressed against my loins and I felt her wet heat.

I wasn't going to make her wait too long. I moved down, dragging my tongue down her stomach and dipping it in her navel. Then, I moved between her legs. I was kneeling and I had her hips pressed up to mine. I shifted her just enough that I could move my hand to her sex. I placed my thumb on her clit and rubbed gently and she arched again. Feeling quite pleased with the reaction, I did it again to see my raven haired lover in pure ecstasy. "You're so responsive, Shizune. I'm impressed," I grinned wickedly.

She looked into my eyes and smiled softly. "Tsunade…this is wonderful…"

I returned the gentle look and then got on with business. I knelt over her and traced around her navel with my tongue, feeling her soft skin tingle beneath me. My hands played with her breasts, tracing the aureoles with my nails. Her airy groans and sighs escalated a bit when I squeezed the firm globes of her ass. "Shizune, I'm going to be gentle about this. It might feel a little weird at first but I think you'll really like it. Ok?" I asked. She nodded.

Just as I pushed one finger into her, I heard a loud knock at our front door. A masculine voice shouted, "Tsunade? Shizune? You at home?" Jiraiya knocked again.

"Tsunade, stop! He'll hear us!" My lover had snapped out of her erotic state of mind and I cursed Jiraiya silently. I pushed her back down and thrust my finger in a little bit deeper. She gasped and bucked her hips. "What are you doing?!"

I smirked, "You know you actually enjoy this. Your body is betraying your thoughts." I leaned down and was whispering in her ear. I added another finger, reveling in the slick heat. I kept whispering, "You think this is fun…the risk of getting caught and being seen by Jiraiya is making you excited…you can't hide it. You're so wet…you can't deny what you feel now…" Her insides started to contract around my fingers and I felt the sadistic grin grow wider.

"Guys?" Jiraiya had used his key and was walking up the stairs. He walked down the hall and knocked on our door.

Shizune arched and impaled herself further on my fingers. My young lover came all over my fingers and I heard the click of the door as it opened. I looked over my shoulder and smiled as I greeted, "Hi, Jiraiya. Will you give us a few minutes to get cleaned up and dressed?"

"S-sure…" he mumbled. His coal black eyes were large and blood ran from his nose. I think he might've been staring at Shizune. I certainly was. Her raven colored hair was matted to her forehead and a light sheen of sweat covered her trembling body. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and her lips were slightly parted. I think she looked cute, although I doubt she would think so.

After he left, we got up and began to clean ourselves up. I asked, "Now, wasn't that fun?" Shizune glared at me and didn't say anything. We strode downstairs, hand in hand. I looked up at her and she gave me a begrudging smile. I was forgiven. "To the mall!" I exclaimed. We left for the mall and walked around for several hours. Jiraiya talked me into a HIM t-shirt. I loved it. Then, we got Shizune a black and white prom dress with a pink sash. Jiraiya just loaded up on Monster. We walked home, talking excitedly and joking around. Entering the living room, we set our stuff down and went to the kitchen. Anko and Kurenai entered soon after. They helped us prepare lunch.

Anko asked, "So, what did you guys do?"

I replied, "Oh, we just walked around and bought a few things. Jiraiya, over there, is high on energy drinks and we got Shizune a prom dress!"

Kurenai requested, "Can we see how it looks on you, Shizune? I bet it'll look so cute!"

"It does look cute. Who wants to watch 'Batman Begins' with us?" I asked. We took our sandwiches out to the living room and watched the movie. I laughed at all the action parts and pretty much made perverted jokes when anything struck me as funny. Finally, it got to be around seven thirty and I grumbled, "How did it get so damn late?"

"I have no earthly idea, honey." Shizune just smirked and walked upstairs. Jiraiya left, kissing my cheek softly. I blushed and ran upstairs to jump into my bed. Shizune was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her phone. "Hmm…that's weird…"

"What's weird?" I questioned. She turned to me and shook her head. Setting her phone aside, she beckoned me with a finger. She grinned, "C'mere."

I immediately complied and hopped on her lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me flush against her. Our lips met in a harsh, demanding kiss. Her tongue fought with mine and I began to feel lightheaded. Shizune's hands gripped my ass and I moaned. "You in control?"

"Gimme a try at it," Shizune growled. That night, I didn't sleep. I simply lost myself in Shizune's embrace, feeling how she commanded me and dominated me. It was strange, since I was so used to being top dog. A strange feeling of it being completely right enveloped me. Shizune looked into my eyes from above me, sweat gliding down her chin. She stilled her hips against mine and asked, "Remember how I said forever?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…this is gonna go longer than forever. We'll be together indefinitely, all right?" Her kisses resumed and I nodded.

"Yeah…indefinitely. We're soulmates, Shizune!" I cried out against her as it all happened again. I fell asleep in her arms at around four o' clock in the morning. We whispered sweet endearments and meaningless little words to each other. In the morning, when we woke up, I said, "You know…I never thought I'd find my soulmate. And now that I have you…I'm happy I got one."

"Me too…" she paused and then added, "You know, it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"How we were able to fall in love so quickly, realize it, and then…other people can't seem to have that."

"Well…I guess that is a little strange. But oh, well. No big deal, right?"

"Nah…." She kissed me and got up.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I saw Kurenai and Anko cuddled together on the couch, the violet haired girl holding tightly to the taller girl's waist. I sat down in the kitchen, pondering what was happening to my life. How it had gotten so hectic. Then, I heard a loud boom, glass shattering…and finally, a scream. "Shizune?!"

I ran upstairs. Shizune was lying on the ground in our bedroom. A pool of blood surrounded her. The glass from one of our bedroom windows lay scattered around the floor. She gurgled, "Gun…" I called for paramedics and wondered why this was happening.

--

Me: And…a cliffie. Sorry. Had to. This wasn't making much sense and I had to create a bit of tension. So, yeah. And this actually happened to someone I used to know. So, please review and tell me if anything needs improvement or if anything struck your fancy…I know that the when Shizune took control of the sex, I didn't go into detail. I don't want people thinking this story is all smut.


	15. The Truth

Me: Chapter fifteen is finally here! Please review when you finish! Thank you for following me through all of this! Now…after this chapter…just two more to go!

--

I sat in the waiting room, anxiously pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, and back again…my grandfather and my great-uncle sat on a bench just three feet away. My great-uncle had his face cupped in his hands. He had grown close to Shizune and the two talked frequently about books and things. I returned to pacing. My thoughts were jumbled- a complete mess. In fact, I could barely think straight; save for one, perfectly coherent thought: _Why Shizune?_ It was all I wanted to know. My fists clenched and unclenched, creating a rhythm almost. A doctor exited the surgery room. I immediately asked, "H-how is she?" My body stood rigid, watching, waiting for his answer.

He pulled down his mask and smiled, "She'll be fine."

Suddenly, I relaxed. I felt the weight of the stress being hauled off my shoulders and I fell to my knees. I wept. "Shizune…dear God, thank you….thank you for saving her…" I held my face in my hands, feeling the hot tears flow through my fingers in small drips.

A large, warm hand rubbed my right shoulder. I looked up to see my grandfather smiling gently at me. He had tears in his eyes too. He said, "Go get something warm to drink and then, I'll take you to her room. They're putting her in ICU just in case."

Shakily, I stood. It was as if I had just learned to walk. My legs were like Jell-O: I could swear they jiggled when I stumbled forward. My great-uncle caught me, propping my arm over his shoulder and wrapping one of his arms around my waist. He supported me until we got to the cafeteria. There, he left me at a table to wait while he got us hot drinks. I was surprised when he came back with coffee. "I thought you hated coffee," I mumbled.

He retorted, "Well, you thought wrong…" He sipped at it, wincing. Finally, he set it down, giving up on the bitter taste. "Are you going to- ?"

"Of course…I love her and I plan on staying by her side. This is no different." I set my eyes directly on his. He stared back at me, urging me to continue. I sighed, "She means so much to me…I want to be the first one she sees when she wakes up."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, a smile spread across my great-uncle's lips. He replied, "You've grown up so much…I'm proud." We walked back to see my grandfather chatting with the nurse at the desk. He turned and pointed down the hall. He held up the numbers '4, 5 and 2'.

"The room number is 452. Right down the hall and it'll be the first door on your left."

"Thanks…" I mumbled. We walked quickly, ignoring the wails and the sterile smell of the hospital. I reached her door first and opened it quietly. She lay there, hooked up to all sorts of machines. All I heard was the steady beeping as her heart beat. It was like a beacon. I felt tears roll afresh when I looked at her. Her raven black hair was disheveled and her skin had taken a ghostly pallor. But there…on the very edges of her cheeks…I saw a little bit of color. My heart swelled, knowing that she would recover. I walked slowly to her bedside, careful not to create any unnecessary noise. Sitting in the chair right beside her, I grasped her left hand in mine and held it to my lips. I kissed the back of her hand, gently, tenderly. I whispered, "I love you…" My grandfather and great-uncle stood in the doorway and I could feel their soft smiles and gentle looks as I sat there, holding her hand. They left after an hour.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Tsu," my grandfather said.

My great-uncle placed a large hand on my back and rubbed soothingly. He stated softly, "If there are any problems, just call us." Then, they both turned and walked out.

I folded my arms on Shizune's bed and rested my head on them. Then, I stretched out one arm and clasped Shizune's hand in mine yet again. _Beep…beep…beep…_ It became a lullaby for me as I dozed off. Then, just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the click of the door handle. I immediately shot up, asking, "Who- ?" _BANG_! A crack, like thunder, rang out and pain erupted in my abdomen. Bending in towards the pain, I collapsed. It was like trying to shield myself. Then, the perpetrator entered the dull light of the room. "Kabuto?!"

"Yeah…so, are you ready to die?" he asked coldly. His eyes were…dead. No emotion. Then, he set his gaze on Shizune. I saw anger burst in his onyx eyes. He began to stalk forward. The teen stopped, mid-stride, and returned his focus to me.

"Why?" I choked out. I kept holding my side, trying to apply enough pressure to halt the bleeding. It wasn't working. Blood flowed through my fingers, drenching them in hot liquid.

He chuckled at first. Then, it rose to a full blown, insane laugh. He replied, "You want to know _WHY?!_ Oh, it's just because she stole my family from me. Stole the only love I had EVER known. I use their name. Or did you not notice? Yakushi Kabuto. And YAKUSHI Shizune. I can't believe you didn't know. I was adopted by her family when they thought they couldn't conceive another child. And when they did, I began to be forgotten. All…because…of _her._ I _HATE_ her. When she was born, I was forgotten completely. Dan no longer spent his time playing with me. His _little sister_ was just SUCH a miracle. It wasn't fair. I was there _first!_ And then, she couldn't stand to be around me. She cried whenever she was around me. I ran away because I found out they were gonna send me to boarding school. I _ran. _All because little Shizune was born and stole the love of the only family I've ever known. So now, I'm gonna take what _she_ loves. I'm gonna kill you first. And then…after she wakes up and sees you…I'm gonna kill her."

"You're fucking nuts…" I hissed. I began to stand. He shot again and got my leg. I fell and cried out at the overwhelming pain. "FUCK!" Hot tears ran in streams down my face. He turned to look at Shizune. His hand caressed her face, gently stroking. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!!" I shouted. He shot my other leg. "ARGH!"

"Hahahahaha….look at your precious girlfriend, Shizune…she's writhing in pain…c'mon, wake up. Don't you want to see her?!" he laughed madly. He walked to the other side of the room to lock the door.

I quickly pulled out my cell. I texted Orochimaru: _Help. Kabuto has a gun. At the hospital. _Then, taking the risk, I dialed the police. "Please help…we're at the hospital and there's a teenage boy here-"

A boot came down and crushed my cell phone, along with my hand. "CALLING THE POLICE?! Oh, that won't do! Come now, don't you want to play a bit?!" He tortured me by further by caressing Shizune's face and her neck.

Slowly, the lock turned and in came Orochimaru. "Kabuto…why? Why are you hurting them?"

"Orochi…"

"No. Don't. I already called the police. They're on their way here…" His face was set in a sad scowl. His eyes were watery as the police brushed past him. The rest was a blur. Suddenly, I found that Kabuto was gone. And Orochimaru stood over me. "Don't worry, Tsunade. The doctors are right here. They're taking you to surgery so they can remove the bullets. Shizune is ok, honey."

I smiled and whimpered, "Thanks…." And then, my world fell dark and I wasn't sure if I'd ever see Shizune again…Vaguely, I could hear doctors and nurses hustling about. My vision was still gone. The last thing I remember hearing was: "She's lost too much blood…"

--

Me: I had to cut this one short because, well…I want the next chapter to show what happens. Please review!! (I'm sorry it's so short...next one will be longer! I promise!)


	16. Wakey, Wakey!

Me: I'm updating again! Yay! So, umm…the last chapter was- sad to say- very shocking. Even to me. As I had originally planned it, this story was only supposed to be…eight chapters long. Obviously, however, it's much longer than that. So, here's chapter sixteen!!

--

"**You ready to go?" I asked. I raised my eyes when I heard the swish of fabric. In front** **me, Shizune stood in a midnight blue halter dress. It went to about her knees and was split up the left side to her mid-thigh. I was speechless. "Whoa…"**

"**What?" she asked gently. Her onyx eyes locked with mine and I think she saw how awed I was. "Is there something wrong?"**

"**No…something wonderfully, wonderfully right. You look…perfect," I mumbled. And she did. We would be the talk of homecoming, more than likely. **

**Shizune rolled her eyes and retorted, "No, silly, that would be you." She kneeled and played with the lace of my dress. It was a black, knee length dress. Strapless. I loved it, quite frankly. On my hands, I wore black lace, fingerless gloves. "You look like you're ready for a Gothic wedding, dearest." She placed a kiss on my forehead and we left…holding hands as normal. **

**--**

"**Hey…no fair! Why'd you get ice cream?" I whined. Shizune and my uncle stood on the doorstep; they grinned like devils as I muttered, "Lucky duck."**

"**Naturally," replied my raven haired girlfriend. She walked through the threshold of the house and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt her fingers brush mine and I noticed she was holding the ice cream cone out to me. Shizune whispered in my ear, "I'll share."**

**--**

"Look! She's moving her eyes. They're active again!" That was my grandfather's voice.

"Does that mean that when she wakes up…we can go eat? I'm starving…" My great-uncle spoke then.

And finally….I heard my angel's voice, "You guys can go. I'll watch over her."

'_You always do…'_ I thought.

--

**Shizune was scowling at me as I walked out of the front door. Anko followed, looking sheepish. I admit, however, that I was sheepish as well. I had kind of…walked in on Anko and Kurenai. And…told my favorite girl in the world afterwards that it was a bit of a turn on. Not a smart idea. I explained, "Look, I told you because I think we should try experimenting with our, uh….personal tastes."**

"**Fine then," she retorted. A wicked grin split her face as she growled in my ear, "Just let me control from now on and I'll be fine with it."**

**--**

**I felt a warm pair of arms embrace me from behind. Shizune looked so elegant in her dress that we had found for courtwarming. It was a long, royal purple evening dress; accented with a v-neck and no back, my onyx eyed partner looked positively ravishing. Her hands caressed my full hips through the satin fabric of my crimson colored evening gown. It too was backless but instead of having straps, it was strapless. Yet again. We danced, just like the rest of the couples there. I laid my head upon Shizune's shoulder, enjoying how close she held me during the slow dance. What I enjoyed most, however, was when she gently kissed my lips. And, while our lips were still just barely touching, she whispered, "I love you, princess."**

**--**

My head was swimming. I could hear everything. I could smell everything. All that was missing was my vision… "Hey…didn't her eyes just flutter?"

"Yeah! Oh, Tsu, wake up! We miss ya, kid!" my grandfather pleaded. I could imagine the half teasing, half serious look on his face.

"Tsunade…baby, please wake up…I miss you so much…" begged Shizune. Her voice was low and soft but I could hear the pain in it. She needed me.

The corners of my vision began to fill with color and shapes before they became blurry pictures of reality. Finally, when my vision cleared, I saw Shizune hovering over me. Her teardrops fell on my face as I smiled weakly. "Hey…"

"Tsunade, do you realize what a scare you-" my great-uncle started before my girlfriend swept me into a tight hug. He stopped and just watched as we clung to each other, longing to never part again. He mumbled, "Good to have you back, punk."

My grandfather smiled and patted my head. He leaned down and stayed just long enough to whisper, "She stayed in here the whole time. She slept in that horrid wooden chair just to hold your hand while you slept. Good job, Tsu. You've finally found a real keeper."

'_I know I did…and I'm never going to let her go.'_ My eyes watered as Shizune stroked my hair and held me. I couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her voice, her warmth…it reassured me that I was still alive. That I had made it through the coma. That I was really there with her. "Shizune…" My voice was hoarse from disuse and it hurt to speak.

"Shh…don't speak just yet…we have all the time in the world now…" my ebony haired lover whispered as she shifted me. I laid my head on her chest and slowly began to drift to sleep.

--

"Babydoll, it's time to wake up. You can check out of the hospital now," Shizune giggled.

Groggily, I looked up at her and asked, "How are we gonna get home?" Then, my body started to move automatically. I was soon dressed in normal street clothes and my favorite shoes. I suddenly remembered the issue at hand when we exited the doors into the warm, spring air. "What month is it?"

"April. We graduate in three weeks. And prom is in a week."

"Prom…? Oh…oh. Oh! Prom! Shit! I don't have a dress and we don't have tickets and-" I gasped for air before starting to continue. Until my girlfriend kissed me, that is. "Was I saying something?" I teased.

Pulling away to create drama, Shizune thought for a moment. She grinned at me and giggled, "No, I don't think so." She drove us home, holding my hand the entire time. Words weren't needed right then. I was perfectly content just being with her. And it was worth it. Leaning over, my ebony haired girlfriend kissed me gently, her soft lips seaming themselves to mine. She whispered, "Welcome home."

"Home to me is wherever you are." We got out and we walked, hand in hand to the door. Then, when I opened the door, it was unusually dark. I flipped the switch to see Anko, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, my grandfather and my great-uncle and smiling and shouting stuff. We celebrated our return home, drinking soda and eating pizza and all sorts of other junk. Which, in all honesty, wasn't that bright but I'm not complaining. Finally, after everyone who didn't live in our house left, Shizune carried me upstairs. I wrapped my legs firmly around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. Her hands supported my buttocks and I could hear her steady heartbeat. "Your heart sounds wonderful to me."

"You can't fall asleep yet. I have a present for you," Shizune said softly. She set me down once we got to our room. On our bed was an elegant off the shoulder evening gown. It was black with a single white line tracing down the right side where a long slit ran. I also noticed the beautiful embroidery that was done in red silk.

"It's…it's beautiful…Shizune, how did you…?"

"There's more. Look." She pointed at a small, black velvet box. I stared up at her, confusion setting in. Shizune nudged me a bit and said, "Go open it." She leaned coolly against the doorframe and watched as I strode over to the bed.

I picked up the box, examining it closely. I flipped the clasp on it and opened it to reveal a simple, one diamond engagement ring. "Wha-but…"

"Kabuto must've stolen mine and thrown it out the window or something. I searched everywhere for it. So…I decided that I would just buy you one. Tsunade, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I shouted cheerfully. I jumped into her arms, kissing her soundly as I put the ring on.

--

Me: Short, yes but next…is the final chapter!!! D8 Can you believe it?! Well, I'm looking for suggestions. I want to know if you all want me to write a sequel. I already have one planned but I'd like your input. It's much appreciated. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR STICKING IT OUT WITH ME!! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!!!!


	17. Prom

Me: well, everyone...thank you so much for sticking with me. This fanfic was started back when writing had first become a hobby; now, it is a passion. I hope that the final chapter of HFY will be the best. Please enjoy.

I sighed quietly and roamed around the kitchen, sipping absentmindedly at my coffee. Prom would be in a matter of hours and I hadn't even begun to get ready. I had been out of the hospital for about...six days. But it had only felt like a few hours because I was with my beloved Shizune and no matter how long we got to just be with one another, it was never long enough. I gave a quiet yelp and pulled the coffee mug away from my mouth. I had managed to burn my tongue. When I heard fabric rustle in the doorway to the kitchen, I laid eyes on my darling girlfriend. Shizune was wearing a black and white striped babydoll t-shirt and a pair of purple pajama shorts. She smiled softly and lifted the mug from my hands. "Good morning," I giggled. Her hands cupped my cheeks and I felt the butterflies in my stomach do loops.

"Technically," my raven-haired lover started, "it's well past one in the afternoon." She grinned as I rolled my eyes. Our lips met softly, the pressure building gently until we had to break apart for air. Shizune whispered, "You're amazing, honey...and I never want to be with anyone else..."

I nodded my agreement. I couldn't imagine being with someone else. My true love was standing in my kitchen with her body pressed to mine. "I love you, my darling," I murmured against her lips. A shiver ran down my spine as her fingertips gently grazed my neck. It was an electric shock; we were closer than ever before.

Shizune stepped back and smiled softly at me, her dark eyes glowing warmly. "Are you excited?"

"Very!" I exclaimed. Turning to the fridge, I opened it and searched for the orange juice. Just as I was about to take a small swill of the drink, Shizune lifted it from my hands. "Hey!"

"C'mon, Tsunade, use a glass," she reprimanded me gently. I frowned, slightly exasperated, but nodded. Reaching up, my onyx-eyed girlfriend retrieved a glass and poured some juice into it.

I grumbled, "Thanks."

She kissed my forehead gently and said, "Don't be like that, sweetheart."

I pouted, "But I don't see what's so bad about drinking from the carton."

"Germs, dear; bacteria. I don't want you to get sick. And besides, there are four of us girls living in one house and who knows where Anko's mouth has been," Shizune retorted.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her neck, whispering, "I know where yours has been..." She growled approvingly, attacking my mouth with hers. I groaned; our bodies pressed together urgently, reveling in how much we had missed the contact.

"Hey, hey, hey! C'mon, there ARE other people in this house, you know," Anko sneered. She gave a quick, cheeky grin and snatched the bag of mini-donuts before rushing back out.

"BRAT!" I shouted.

I heard her running up the stairs as she yelled, "MINX!"

"SLUT!"

"SEXY WOMAN!"

Shizune and I couldn't help but laugh. The four of us had our own dynamic; we got along in a way only we know. "Ridiculous. Both of you," the raven-haired woman chuckled.

"I guess we should start getting ready," I sighed.

Nodding, my lover grasped my hand and we walked up the stairs together. Once we were in our room, I began to undress. Suddenly, a pair of arms linked themselves around my waist and tugged me against a lithe form. Shizune nuzzled my neck and murmured, "Want to take a bath?"

I reached back, arching suplicatingly against my beloved, I said, "Mhmm, of course." My hands tangled in her short, dark hair and gripped tightly.

She moaned quietly; her chest rumbled against my back, sending shivers up my spine. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and we both tensed. "Fucking awful timing," she snarled. Then, she strode over to our desk and flipped the offending object open. "Hello?...oh...yes, of course. I understand, sir...yes, we'll see you in a couple hours. Goodbye."

"Who was that, babydoll?" I asked.

"Your grandfather. He wants us to drop by so he can take pictures and stuff-"

I groaned, whining, "Seriously? Him and his damn pictures..."

"Honey," Shizune muttered, "It'll only be for a few minutes."

"Right, just like we only planned to visit for a few minutes on Thursday," I retorted. We had, in fact, ended up staying for five hours. We didn't get home until nine that evening.

My beloved smiled, her eyes softening at my statement. She said, "He missed you and just wanted to spend as much time as possible with you." She crossed back over to me in three strides and cupped my face again. Her lips were soft against mine and I giggled. She was always able to placate me.

"You're lucky you have so much control over me," I stated. Slowly, her hands trailed down to my breasts, petting softly. We kissed again, mouths opening to allow our tongues to battle. Her tongue conquered mine; we finally had to draw apart for air. Shizune convinced me- using her divine tongue and fingers- to go back to bed for an hour or so.

Finally collapsing on top of me, my beloved rasped, "I think that has been our best time yet." Her beautiful features were perfectly bewildered and I adored how thoroughly worn out she looked.

"Well, dearest, it is now three thirty. If we want to go to my grandfather's, get dinner and then make it to prom on time, we have to start getting ready, "I panted.

Her obsidian-colored eyes captured my own amber-colored ones in a loving look; she stood and picked me up bridal-style. I kissed her neck softly, sprinkling little pecks upon her jaw and chin and cheeks. She giggled, "Feeling romantic?"

"Well, we got the frisky-ness out of the way," I laughed. Once we were in the bathroom, Shizune put me down and beckoned me to join her in the bath. I leaned back against her, taking in her sweet scent. Her lips gently brushed below my ear; I shivered. "Shizune?"

"Mm...? Yes?" She rested her chin on my shoulder, her arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

I asked, "Do you remember anything...before Kabuto shot you...?"

The air was silent and tense; everything was still very fresh in our minds. She stated, "I remember one thing: how much I wished that I had told you everything you are to me."

"And..." I continued, "what am I to you?"

Her eyes softened. A tear fell down her cheek. "You're my soul mate. You're the only woman in the world, in my eyes." Shizune had me roll onto my stomach and simply float between her knees as she cupped my face in the palms of her hands. "You. Are. My. World."

Giving my lover a firm kiss, I murmured, "And you're mine. I adore you so much..." We finished bathing (logically, we washed one another tenderly). Finally, my girlfriend and I got out of the bathtub and dried off.

Shizune made sure that I got dressed properly, adjusting just so and pinning quite right. Then, she put on her gown and we both did our hair. I pulled mine into a high bun, lightly curling the loose strands. My lover watched me as I did my hair and that made me smile. Every move I made...every smile, every look...captivated her. And she did the same to me. I was completely taken with her. "Gorgeous..."

After we were done- I did Shizune's hair by combing it over after parting it on the right side- we made our way to my Mustang. "Ready to go get fussed over?" I exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm. My raven-haired lover rolled her eyes and just smirked.

After two hours of getting hassled by my relatives, Shizune and I made our way to the city events center; almost every parking space was taken. Not only did we have a large senior class, we had a large amount of guests. It wasn't necessarily shocking but we soon realized it would be crammed. Shizune grasped my hand tightly and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Are we still going to dance...?"

"I promised you, didn't I? And I've never been ashamed of showing that I love you," I replied softly. Our foreheads touched and we laughed quietly. Her hands slid up my arms to my shoulders and we kissed tenderly before walking into the center.

The main floor (reserved for dancing exclusively) was full of teenagers, dancing and laughing and singing. The second floor, which was really a mezzanine, was saved for the DJ and anyone who just wanted to stand and chat. Shizune and I watched our classmates on the dance floor; our fingers were intertwined, keeping us close. "Tsunade..."

"Mm?" I turned to have my lips captured in a deep, tender kiss. It felt so wonderful, so sweet.

She paused before laughing, "I think that someone is trying to get your attention..." We glanced over the railing and there we saw Orochimaru. Surprisingly, he hadn't gotten away with dressing in drag, but he did have his hair pulled back in an elegant ponytail. Although, jumping up and down and waving his arms to get my attention did detract from his overall grace.

"Orochi-baby!"

"Tsunade, you sexy bitch, get down here! We're supposed to be dancing!"

I giggled. With a knowing look, Shizune took my hand and we made our way downstairs. As we walked, my beloved managed to kiss my neck and whisper the most romantic things on earth. Orochimaru was the one who ran over to us. "When did you get here, Orochi?"

I added, "Yeah; we never saw you in the parking lot."

He retorted, "Uh, being 'fashionably late' is SO out. So, I decided to be early and make a new trend." A grin split his face as he chuckled, "I'm just messing with you! I got here five minutes ago."

I rolled my eyes but soon, our attention was drawn towards the DJ. He announced, "All right, ladies and gentlemen, let's get this dance movin'!" A hot, throbbing techno beat soon filled the air and Orochimaru started to bounce on the balls of his feet. I admired how much energy he always seemed to have.

Then, my attention was once more taken by my beloved Shizune. She cupped my right cheek in her palm, urging me to get a little closer. Our hips touched and immediately, we began to dance and get as close as possible. I turned in her embrace, my buttocks pressing back against her pelvis. Her lips suckled teasingly at my neck; the beat dropped and the bass kicked in louder and harder. It was a different song but the smooth transition had nearly fooled me into thinking the two were one song. "Tsunade...?" I whimpered a response, expecting her to continue. She did, saying, "After this...let's go home and lock ourselves in our room. Just you and me, some movies and some food in a mini-fridge. We'll turn off our cell phones and just seclude ourselves for this weekend."

It sounded like heaven. I was about to tell her so when the song changed again. Orochimaru hopped forward and said, "C'mon! Conga line!"

The night continued in much the same way. We danced and drank and laughed and talked until it was finally the last dance. Shizune grapsed my hips tenderly and allowed me to wrap my arms around her neck. Our foreheads touched and we began to slow dance. "Hey, I was wondering...where's Jiraiya?"

I retorted, "Probably in some hotel room with some girl. He only comes to school dances for the first hour or so. And then, he gets the girl all 'worked up' with the intent of getting lucky."

Shizune grinned. "Smart guy."

Playfully smacking her, I snorted, "You're so awful!" We exchanged a loving kiss and continued to dance. It was so romantic. The song ended and Shizune kissed me, deeply and tenderly, to show how much she loved me. I giggled, "We're ridiculous, aren't we?"

"Terribly so," she chuckled. We left shortly after Prom had finished and drove back home. The fact of the matter was, we had arrived horribly late to the dance and only made it for the last two hours. But we enjoyed ourselves nonetheless.

As soon as we got into our bedroom, I discarded the dress and searched for my favorite sleep-shirt; it was a Team Japan soccer shirt that Shizune had gotten for me. Shizune followed suit, donning a tanktop and boyshorts. We cuddled up on our bed and turned on an old musical. Then, I felt my phone vibrate and I pondered aloud, "Who on earth could be texting me?" I checked my phone and nearly fainted.

Shizune caught me easily and exclaimed, "Baby, what's wrong?" I showed her the message.

Nawaki is alive + well. El Paso, Texas- last known whereabouts. No more info. Good luck.

Me: Ha! Well, HFY is over! But, I left an opening for a sequel, if I get enough votes. Thank you to everyone who has stood by me through this long process :) I appreciate it so much!


	18. BONUS CHAPTER

A/N: Gahh...I feel bad for rushing the ending...so, here's a little bonus for everyone! Enjoy the fluff ;)

I crept up the stairs, trying to avoid waking anyone up. It was only two o'clock in the morning and a sudden wave of energy had kept me up playing Halo: Reach for about seven hours. Everyone had crashed early; Shizune, actually, had stayed up with me until around 12:30. Then, she couldn't stay awake anymore. I sighed quietly to myself, "She just tries way too hard to make me happy sometimes..." I had been trying to teach her how to play on my brand new Xbox console, but she was a die-hard PlayStation fan.

"Tsunade...you never told me much about your brother..." My beloved was sitting on our bed, notebook in her lap. She obviously had trouble getting to sleep. Her onyx eyes locked on my amber-colored irises.

I strode over to the bed, taking care that I didn't disturb her writing. Shizune had recently taken an interest in medical chemistry and was writing an essay over the topic. "Well...what do you want to know?" I mumbled. I pulled my legs under me when my girlfriend paused long enough.

She whispered, "Everything. How close were you? How old was he? What were his interests?"

I smiled wistfully and rested my head on her shoulder; although I had been expecting Shizune to shrug me off, since she had been rather cranky as of late, she instead threw her writing onto the desk and pulled me close. My hips rested against hers; her ebony eyes were hooded with the perfect mix of love and lust, beckoning me into a passionate kiss. But, when I pulled away, she looked at me expectantly. I whispered, "Nawaki was eight-years-old. He was my baby brother and I loved him more than life itself." I halted, remembering that my brunette brother was still alive. Softly, I continued, "He's a sweet boy who loves video games and action and adventure. And I love him dearly. We were damn near inseparable before he was taken..."

Shizune muttered, "Taken? I thought you said he was killed."

"I thought he had been..." I replied. "You see, my family...we're part of a very big- very powerful- crime syndicate. We're the Senju Yakuza."

"Wh-what? Are you kidding me?" Her eyes were almost as wide as saucers. My hands flew to clutch hers. "Tsunade, do you realize what you're telling me? This is huge!"

"Well...yeah...but it's kind of expected. My family is loaded." I thought back to my early years of getting countless numbers of toys and games. Then, there were the numerous cars my grandpa had gotten me...

"Tsunade." I looked up. Shizune had pulled me even closer than before and cradled my head against her shoulder. "It's ok. I'm just...shocked!"

"It's fine...I was too when I first started realizing all the bad things my family had done." I paused, fishing for the right words. "But my grandpa always told me that business is rough and to make a living, you have to abide by the winner's rules."

"Let me guess: your family is very often the winner?"

"Often enough," I retorted with a shrug.

The phone rang and we looked at each other. Shizune reached over, grasping the little device tightly. She hissed, "It can wait. Why didn't you tell me?"

That struck me. I averted my eyes as tears began to well up. "Because...I didn't want to put you in danger. You're the love of my life- my soulmate. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." I curled against her; my hands clutched desperately at the fabric of her tanktop.

"Tsunade...listen. I love you and I know you wouldn't want to hurt me in any way..." She raised my face to hers, onyx eyes glowing with love. "But I don't ever want to keep secrets from you and I don't want you to keep secrets from me. We're in this together."

"Ok..." I wasn't fully convinced. I hated myself at the moment.

She whispered, "Close your eyes." I did so, scared of what could happen. Then, I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'd be lost without your wit..." Two soft kisses fell upon my eyelids. "I couldn't live without seeing your beautiful eyes..." She kissed my cheeks softly, "Your charm would be sorely missed..." Finally, a searing kiss captured my lips, and I could feel Shizune's tongue thrust deeply into my mouth. I groaned. But she pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against mine and feverishly whisper, "And I love you more than life itself and I would rather die than be without you...you're my world, Tsunade..."

I cried. The tears fell like rain, soaking my cheeks and Shizune's as I clung to her. I sobbed quietly, "Be mine...mine forever and no one else's."

"Forever and always," she rasped back. We fell asleep after a few moments. All I could think about was her startling devotion to me- and I loved it.


End file.
